


Спойлери мне ещё

by DNSR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantastic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNSR/pseuds/DNSR
Summary: Куроо с Дайчи решают сыграть в VR-клубе. А всё остальное — спойлеры.





	Спойлери мне ещё

**Author's Note:**

> ER; зашкаливающая АТГшность; приключения ради приключений; автор не силен в играх; фактические ляпы; не бечено.  
> А еще они сквернословят.  
> Действие фика происходит в ближайшем пост-каноне.

– Вы выбрали игру? – доброжелательно поинтересовалась у них Сато-сан. 

Дайчи почесал в затылке и перевёл взгляд с бейджика Сато на Куроо. Тот стоял, чуть ли носом уткнувшись в представленное «меню», и вид у него был кра-а-айне важный. Как будто они не впервые пришли в этот крутой развлекательный центр виртуальной реальности, а были как минимум экспертами международного класса. Хотя «они» – это Дайчи себе явно польстил. Он-то наверняка выглядел тем ещё простофилей.  
«Лучше бы сходили в наш районный зал, и я бы, как обычно, сделал Куроо в Марио Карт» – печально подумал Дайчи, только подтверждая свой облик простофили. 

– Большой у вас выбор, – протянул Куроо, потирая подбородок. Дайчи почувствовал неладное и не прогадал, потому что следующее, что выдал Куроо, было: – Годзилла…  
– Годзилла, – кивнула Сато-сан, щёлкая мышкой и занося палец над клавиатурой.  
– Простите, – тормознул её Дайчи и, ответив улыбкой на дежурную улыбку, ткнул Куроо под рёбра. Они, блин, это обсуждали всю дорогу до центра: – Нафиг Годзиллу.   
– Ты точно японец? Как можно не любить Годзиллу?   
– А ты не любишь мехи. Какой японец не любит меха-роботов? – последний вопрос Дайчи адресовал Сато-сан, изумлённо хлопнувшей глазами и растерянно улыбнувшейся.   
Сердце бешено застучало: не часто он так легко втягивал в их дурацкие перепалки других людей. Но если бы не он, это сделал бы Куроо.   
Сел бы, так сказать, на любимого коня.   
Нужно было во что бы то ни стало прервать это на начальной стадии.   
Тем более они миллион раз обсудили «расстрельный список игр», как раз, чтобы не устраивать таких вот сцен! 

– Туше. Японцы из нас обоих не очень, – печально вздохнул Куроо, упустив свой шанс выгодно посиять в споре.  
– Есть отличная хоррор-игра, – словно утешая, пропела Сато-сан, ловко подаваясь деланно расстроенному виду Куроо.   
Вот засранец. Как он так ловко завладевает чужими сердцами?   
– Отличная, говорите? – оживился Куроо, бодро переворачивая страницу каталога.   
Молча и непреклонно Дайчи вернул страницу обратно.   
– Нет.   
– Но она – отличная.  
– Никаких ужастиков.   
– Он боится ужастиков, – ехидно сообщил Куроо молчаливой Сато-сан. Дайчи захлебнулся возмущенным вздохом.  
– ОН боится ужастиков!   
– И поэтому именно ты из нас двоих против ужастиков? – ядовито усмехнулся Куроо, заново переворачивая страницу вперёд.   
Щедро украшенный кровавыми подтёками дизайн не оставлял ни шанса усомниться в отличности этой хоррор-игры. В самый раз для настоящего японца.  
Дайчи даже зажмурился, в красках представляя, что его ждёт на таком сеансе рядом с Куроо.  
– Он смотрит ужастики, а потом всю ночь ловит отходняки и не даёт мне спать, – упорно доказывал Дайчи, заново переворачивая страницу обратно.   
– Но я-то смотрю ужастики!.. А ты, кстати, делаешь только хуже.  
– Боже, – вздохнул Дайчи. И обратился к Сато-сан: – Мы соседи. Пожалуйста, извините за это. – И прижал ладонью страницы каталога, не давая их перевернуть, сообщая Куроо: – Без ужастиков.   
– Ты зануда.  
– Я нормальный.  
– Когда-нибудь мы посмотрим такой ужастик, что ты тоже будешь под впечатлением.  
– Я с тобой не буду смотреть ужастики. Никогда, – отняв каталог, Дайчи бегло пролистнул его. По закону подлости два раза попал на страницу с хоррор-играми, вздохнул и побеждено повесил голову: – Помогите.  
– Приключения в фэнтезийном мире? – участливо предложила Сато-сан.  
– Берём.  
И пока Сато-сан бодро забивала в компьютер их данные и заполняла браслеты на нужную игру, они с Куроо развлекались, сражаясь локтями за место на стойке. 

Игры виртуальной реальности. Недешёвое удовольствие. Чтобы накопить на такую игру, им пришлось здорово экономить. Дайчи даже немного потерял в весе на пересмотренном рационе.  
Но, в конце концов, они сделали это.  
Они здесь.  
Подобрали день, когда у обоих были только утренние пары, пробились через толкотню в метро. И выложили кучу денег, конечно. 

«В конце концов, это наша годовщина, и мы имеем право отметить её с размахом!» – важно объявлял Куроо, вызывающе и провокационно ухмыляясь.   
Дайчи только краснел щеками – годовщина, ну надо же, такая ерунда, ещё и сказанная будто с издёвкой, а так приятно – и закатывал глаза. 

Когда Куроо смущался, он становился взбалмошным, громким, и немного невыносимым. Таким, каким показался Дайчи на первый взгляд, давным-давно, жарким майским днём в Мияги, когда их команды только познакомились. Городским пижоном, которому палец в рот не клади. 

Иными словами: чем больше Куроо выпендривался и ехиднее ухмылялся, тем сильнее он был взволнован. И коварно пытался спровоцировать всех вокруг смущаться самим, маскируя собственное смятение.  
Всё, что смог сказать Куроо на эту теорию умещалось в одно возмущённое: «Эй!» – и Дайчи считал, что это победа.

Вот и сейчас так же…

– Что на тебя нашло? – сказал Дайчи, поводя плечами. На них давил солидный вес амуниции.   
– Ты просто не видел, какую прикольную Годзиллу они предлагали, – отозвался Куроо, полностью увлечённый разглядыванием перчатки на левой руке – насколько Дайчи понял инструктора, в игре перчатка сделает его ладонь волшебной. Огненные шары, взрывы и прочее.   
Во второй руке Куроо сжимал «магический посох», который пока мало чем отличался от «меча» Дайчи, и выглядел как пластиковый обрубок. 

Повертев в руках свои «меч» и «щит» – нечто напоминающее пластиковую кастрюлю из игрушечного набора младшей сестры – Дайчи только фыркнул. Блин, ну и видок у него.   
Вот Куроо даже с пластиковым обрубком и таким же ранцем, как и у Дайчи, за плечами выглядел круто. Ну, или Дайчи просто больной и поехавший на Куроо шизик.  
Но каким бы противозаконно красивым он не был, Дайчи всё ещё не забыл ему спор за стойкой. 

– Куроо.  
– Мне приснился тупой сон. Несколько раз. И он всё никак не выходит у меня из головы, – автоматной очередью протараторил Куроо, нервно сжимая и разжимая руку в печатке. Дайчи изумлённо приподнял брови. Что? Сон? – Что мы приходим сюда и выбираем приключения в фэнтези-мире.   
– И?   
– И каждый раз происходит что-то плохое, – со вздохом признался Куроо. Дайчи сперва хотел громко хмыкнуть, подозревая Куроо в очередном кривлянии, но вовремя сдержался.   
Он выглядел слишком встревоженным и смущённым. 

– Сны – это продукт наших переживаний, – учёно заметил Дайчи. Хотел ткнуть его в бок обрубком «меча», но решил приберечь козырь на крайний случай. С утешениями у Дайчи всегда не складывалось. – Столько сил, ожиданий, планирования… Ты просто слишком перенервничал. Да у нас столько раз слетала бронь, что я уже был готов приехать к ним в офис и разбить у дверей палатку! Немудрено, что тебе снились всякие паршивые сны.  
– Паршивые. Будто игра поработила меня, и я стал злым демоном-колдуном, украл Кенму, а ты пошёл на меня войной, – отрешённо пробормотал Куроо.  
– О.  
– И ещё, что я вышел из-под контроля и всех уничтожил своей тёмной магией, взорвав весь мир. Бум! И все погибли, а я хожу среди трупов и прошу у вас всех прощения.  
– Так…  
– И ещё, что я случайно задел тебя магией, вышиб из игровой сессии, а ты был так зол, что мы расстались. И ещё на землю упал метеорит. Кажется. Может это был другой сон. Но по ощущениям…  
– Куроо!  
– Я нечаянно тебя задел!

Дайчи помолчал, внимательно разглядывая круглые и абсолютно честные глаза запыхавшегося от своей пылкой речи Куроо. Вроде бы не врал. И не издевался. На полном серьёзе порол всю эту чушь.  
Губы Дайчи сами собой расползлись в улыбке, и Куроо неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.

– Может, тогда отдашь мне руку волшебника? От греха подальше?   
– Я вытянул роль волшебника в честном бою! – ахнул Куроо, прижимая к животу руку в перчатке.  
– В «камень-ножницы-бумага».  
– Я так и сказал.  
– Куроо, – позвал Дайчи сквозь смех. Тот уже не выглядел таким обеспокоенным. – Кажется с тобой всё нормально?  
– Просто объяснил, почему решил подобрать какую-нибудь другую игру. Даже не мечтай о моём посохе, – сказал Куроо, нагло показав язык.

За секунду до того, как к ним подключились ассистенты, готовые ввести их в игру, Дайчи всё-таки ткнул Куроо в бок обрубком меча, на ходу переквалифицировав утешительный тычок в карающий наглецов. 

– Я помогу вам надеть ваши VR-очки, – улыбнулся ассистент, и Дайчи с Куроо переглянулись. Последний раз в этой реальности на ближайшее время.

– Скоро увидимся, Саамура, не скучай!   
– Уж как-нибудь постараюсь.  
– Зря ты всё-таки не согласился на ужастик. Знаешь, иногда прям полезно встряхнуться, заставить своё сердце неистово стучать, а кровь – холодеть в жилах. Особенно таким занудам, как ты.

Дайчи уже надел очки, и теперь даже в глаза его наглые не мог посмотреть с укоризной. Мог только слушать через наушники да вздыхать, краем уха улавливая команды ассистента. Как будто их готовили к пуску в космос.

– Эй, Куроо. Что было в твоём утреннем печенье с предсказанием?  
– Долгое путешествие. А что?  
– Приятно провести время! – стук закрывшейся за ассистентом двери было почти не разобрать.   
Перед глазами поползла линия загрузки.   
– У меня было: «Большие неприятности преследуют вас. Лучше не выходить из дома».  
– Боже, Савамура, – простонал Куроо, и в этот момент свет перед глазами собрался в изображение заставки, а уши заполнила вступительная мелодия.   
Дайчи коротко хохотнул.   
На ужастик он собирался, ну, конечно!

Заставку сменил видеоролик, рассказывающий историю некого сказочного королевства, жившего в согласии и процветании, наполненного магией и волшебством. Королевская семья почитала Богов, и Боги радели о них, даруя мир и часть своей силы и мудрости.   
Однако, без эффектного негодяя, который всё испортил, здесь не обошлось. Младший из сыновей старого короля, позавидовал старшему брату, принявшему корону, и направил свой взгляд на тёмную сторону.   
Он призвал демона из глубин самых тёмных и сокрытых Богами миров. 

Под эффектную анимацию треснувшей земли и вырастающего оттуда чудища в огне, Дайчи ощутил лёгкую вибрацию.   
«Ого!» – подумал он, расставив ноги пошире. – «Даже такие эффекты продуманы?»

Старший сын короля вступил в ожесточённую схватку с братом и Демоном, защищая родные земли.   
СИЛА БОГИНЬ – вещал ему рассказчик, и Дайчи, ощущая какую-то странную обеспокоенность, решился подглядеть, как там Куроо – ПРОТИВ ПРОКЛЯТИЯ ТЬМЫ! 

Куроо не было. На месте, где он должен стоять, горели города и падали каменные башни.   
Игра ещё не началась, но эффект от виртуального присутствия заставил сердце сжаться.   
«Круто», – подумал Дайчи, вертя головой. Ног у него пока не было, он был лишь бестелесным зрителем, но всё вокруг заставляло почувствовать себя в самом центре событий. Дайчи шарахнулся от летящего в свою сторону камня, и поспешил обернуться к главной сцене.   
В конце концов, всё уже заканчивалось.

Старший брат пытался убедить младшего сложить оружие, но его уже нельзя было освободить из-под влияния Демона Глубин. И тогда старшему пришлось пожертвовать собой, чтобы удержать зло на месте. Не дать ему вырваться, пока древнее благословение Богов не заточит их на долгие-долгие годы.

Дайчи снова ощутил лёгкую вибрацию.   
Камни и земля вокруг загудели, повинуясь магии Богов. Обломки былого мира взмыли вверх и возвели вокруг двух братьев и Демона гигантскую гору. Похоронив в её глубинах не только древнее зло, но и последних королей.  
А потом прошло много лет…

И ЗЛО ВНОВЬ ПРОБУДИЛОСЬ!

Дайчи моргнул, и картинка перед его глазами сменилась. 

Теперь он стоял на вершине небольшого холма, покрытого сочной, колышущейся на ветру травой. Уши заливала трескотня цикад, звон пчёл и весёлый щебет птиц. Яркий солнечный свет слепил глаза и игриво поблёскивал в глянцевой зелени. Дайчи замер, приходя в себя после резкого перехода от мрачных сцен кровавой битвы из прошлого. Здесь на холме было так хорошо и красиво, казалось, ещё немного, и он сможет кожей почувствовать прикосновение ветра.  
Чем-то это место напомнило ему о родном Мияги и каникулах у деда, и об этом тут же захотелось поделиться с…

– Эй, Саамура! Ты не завис?

Ну, конечно же, с ним.   
Усмехнувшись, Дайчи повернулся к Куроо. И, помолчав, прикрыл один глаз.  
Что ж. По крайней мере, теперь посох выглядел вполне волшебно, а не как сломанная игрушка.

– Ну и видок у тебя, – сказал Дайчи.  
– Шикарный? – встал в позу… Куроо. Вот эта вот говорящая анимация в броском малиновом плаще, со струящимися по плечам длинными пепельными волосами – его Куроо Тецуро на ближайшее время.   
Просто прими это, будь мужиком.   
– Сомнительный… Ты похож на бисёнена из девчачьих игр про свидания.  
– А ты – на чувака из Атаки Титанов.  
– Это на кого? – заинтриговано уточнил Дайчи, запоздало пытаясь оглядеть и себя. В руках самые настоящие меч и щит с гербом. А ещё у него обнаружились высокие кожаные сапоги. Дайчи переступил с ноги на ногу. Хорошо иметь ноги.  
– Не помню. На того, что погиб.  
– Ха-ха.

Дайчи крутанулся вокруг своей оси, глядя то вниз, на траву и разлетающихся из-под его ног кузнечиков, то вверх, на фигурные пушистые облака, лениво ползущие по голубому небу. На горизонте тянулась горная гряда, но в глаза бросалась одна, самая высокая. И не только потому, что эта гора была самой высокой. Только над ней, несмотря на ясный день, кружили мрачные тучи, периодически сверкая молниями.   
– Похоже, наша цель, – заметил Куроо, встав рядом. Дайчи кивнул, покосившись на него. Пепельные пряди развевались на ветру.   
– Значит, пойдём бить демона? 

– Приветствую вас, герои! – выкрикнул кто-то прямо за их спинами, и Дайчи чудом не полетел вниз с этого несуществующего холма.   
Позади них стояло… какое-то странное создание, похожее на маскот овощного рынка. Гибрид дайкона с крабом.  
– Наш гид! – обрадовался Куроо, потряхивая посохом. – Сейчас всё нам тут покажет.  
– Силы, сдерживающие Зло, иссякают. Вот-вот произойдёт извержение, и Демон вырвется из своей темницы. Вы должны остановить его раньше, чем он выберется, времени в обрез! Но прежде, чем направлять свой путь к Дьявольской Горе, – бодро заговорило существо, мигая, как ёлочная гирлянда: – вы должны набраться боевого опыта и найти Дары Богов!   
– А как всех сжигать одной левой? – нетерпеливо затараторил Куроо, рассекая воздух перед собой рубящим ударом. Наверное, сам не заметил, а вот Дайчи углядел в его жесте отличный такой съём. И облизнулся, невольно представив, как словил бы этот мяч. 

Существо проигнорировало его вопрос, мигая всё сильнее. Это уже начинало раздражать.  
– Три великие реликвии спрятаны на вашем пути. Пройдя испытания Леса, Воды и Огня, и забрав реликвии, вы приблизите час своей победы! Собранные в единое целое Дары Богов навсегда изгонят Демона туда, откуда он пу-ырщ-уомм-зззззззхцц-...

– Что? – хором спросили Дайчи с Куроо, но тут мир, полный солнца и кузнечиков, дрогнул и как будто накренился.  
Дайчи охнул, посмотрел на пепельноволого Куроо.  
– Это гора?  
– Наш демон? – выдохнули они хором, обернувшись.  
Тучи и темнота вокруг Дьявольской Горы сгустились, кажется, пожирая весь свет вокруг.   
Земля вновь дрогнула.   
И тут-то до Дайчи, наконец, дошло.

– Куроо! Это землетрясение! Садись и!..

Договорить Дайчи не успел: очередной толчок, теперь уже намного сильнее предыдущих, буквально подбросил его, повалив на пол.   
Всё вокруг смазалось в бесконечной тряске, грохоте и пении компьютерных птичек.   
Куроо вскрикнул, но Дайчи совсем ничего не мог разобрать. Он даже не мог понять, где верх, а где низ.   
Кое-как дотянувшись до VR-очков, Дайчи сдёрнул их с головы, открыл глаза в мигающей красным темноте, пытаясь оглядеться и найти Куроо, и… Новый толчок пересёк его отчаянную попытку встать хотя бы на четвереньки. Дайчи повалился на бок, как какой-то глупый перевёрнутый жук, жалко шевелящий лапками. В ушах звенело, он сильно ушиб локоть и, чёрт подери, так и не понял, как там Куроо!  
По ушам ударил вой сирены-оповещения. Дайчи зажмурился, прислушиваясь к своим чувствам, к еле уловимой вибрации пола, и сосредоточенно группируясь. Нужно выбрать момент, как можно быстрее подняться, найти и поднять Куроо, и уходить!   
«На счёт «три», Савамура!» – подбодрил он себя наглющими интонациями Куроо, собираясь. И…  
Три!

Толчок настиг его, когда он пружинисто подскочил с колен. Но каким-то чудом, Дайчи всё-таки удержал равновесие, пробежав вперёд… и замер, наконец-то нормально оглядевшись.

– Что за… – выдохнул Дайчи, мучительно щурясь. Слишком уж ярко светило солнце на этом цветущем холме.   
Он снова в игре? Это был эффекты? Где Куроо?  
– Савамура! 

Куроо стоял неподалёку. Ошалевший, всклоченный даже больше обычного, замерший в нелепой, но устойчивой позе. Дайчи молча приблизился и с облегчением ощупал его плечи.   
Ну, хоть они оба целы. Блин. Что за жесть.

– Что это за жесть? – словно подслушал его мысли Куроо. Таким напуганным его редко удавалось увидеть: он, не переставая, крутил головой, со всей силы вцепившись Дайчи в локти, словно боялся, что их снова раскидает в разные стороны. Дайчи тоже этого боялся, потому сдержал шипение от боли в ушибленной руке.   
– Я подумал, что началось землетрясение. Ну, – Дайчи замялся, отвлекаясь на порхающего возле уха Куроо цветного мотылька. Этот мотылёк… выглядел странно. Но что с ним было не так, Дайчи никак не мог сообразить: – на самом деле. В Токио.  
– И я. Для игры как-то слишком, – нервно хмыкнул Куроо.  
Мотылёк, наконец, свалил с глаз Дайчи, прекращая действовать на нервы. Тяжёло вздохнув, Дайчи потёр лоб.   
– Нас бы вытащили…   
– Ну да.  
– Но мы продолжаем играть… Значит, всё нормально?  
– Ну… да?

Они оба пристально посмотрели на Дьявольскую Гору. Сейчас она выглядела в несколько раз страшнее, чем раньше. Настоящая обитель зла.

– Если это и, правда, эффекты, я поставлю игре все десять звёзд, – сказал Куроо, понемногу расслабляясь. – А потом заведу ещё один аккаунт, и от него тоже поставлю десять звёзд. 

Вымученно хохотнув, Дайчи пошарил взглядом под ногами. Почесал в затылке и навернул кружок. Меч со щитом обнаружился почти у подножья холма.   
Для игровых эффектов их, всё-таки, неслабо тряхнуло.   
Очень туго соображая – говорили ли им об этом на инструктаже? Не выбрали ли они с Куроо какой-нибудь убийственно сложный уровень? – Дайчи поднял меч. И впервые по достоинству ощутил его в руке.   
Совсем не похоже на пластиковый обрубок.

Кажется, он ударился не только локтём. Или нет… но с головой у него точно что-то не так. Что-то не складывалось.   
Всё, как будто в тумане. Как на утро после студенческой вечеринки, словно пришелец в собственном теле.  
«В собственном теле», – пронеслось эхом, но мозг продолжал тупить, а Дайчи – смотреть на рукоятку меча и костяшки своих пальцев.   
Всё с ними было нормально. Все пальцы его. На костяшках его родные шрамы, три штуки в ряд.   
«Всё нормально», – заключил мозг.  
Дайчи медленно кивнул. Вернулся обратно к Куроо, всё ещё растерянный и сбитый с толку. Из-под ног привычно уже выпрыгивали кузнечики. Ветер шуршал в траве, приятно остужал взмокшую под футболкой спину и сладковато пах травами.  
«Стоп»  
Дайчи резко затормозил, с трудом заставляя себя поднять глаза на Куроо.  
На самого настоящего, знакомого ему до мельчайших деталей Куроо.  
Без малинового плаща. Без нелепой гривы серебристых волос.   
Обычный Куроо Тецуро из Токио. Бледный, как мел, с круглыми перепуганными глазами. Сжимающий вычурный магический посох. Слишком инородно выглядящий в его руках.  
Мимо вновь пролетел мотылёк, и, с надсадным скрипом, шестерни в голове Дайчи наконец-то провернулись. 

Этот мотылёк. Яркий и сказочный. Ну никак не сочетался с реальной, ненарисованной физиономией Куроо.

– Саамура, – простонал Куроо, тоже познавший весь ужас происходящего. – Походу, это никакие не эффекты.  
– Ага, – прохрипел Дайчи. Ещё немного, и он позорно расплачется. – Я… пока нас трясло, я слышал оповещение, и… я же снял очки.  
– Это было реальное землетрясение, – звеняще сказал Куроо. Дайчи кивнул. Боже. В какую же задницу они умудрились попасть, что с ними происходит, как это всё понимать, что делать?  
Куроо издал странный полу всхлип, полу смешок. Тяжело повис на своём посохе, говоря:  
– Похоже, я умер, – Дайчи случайно кивнул, и только потом сообразил, о чём он. Куроо же, распалённый его поддержкой, продолжал с упоением сходить с ума: – Мог упасть и неудачно удариться головой, в этой-то махине! И это моё Чистилище… последнее, что я видел… А тебя я случайно пронёс сюда с собой, точнее твой образ, Саамура. Потому что… мы были тут вместе… Ох, чёрт.   
– Ч-чего?!  
– Или ты сейчас там пытаешься докричаться до меня, и я слышу твой голос, и поэтому так ярко тебя представляю.  
– Куроо, – нет, Дайчи сейчас реально расплачется, его несчастный мозг просто не справляется со всем этим. Голос дрожал, подпрыгивая до непривычных высот, и поэтому он заговорил очень-очень тихо: – Я тебя сейчас ударю.

Куроо открыл рот, но потом подозрительно прищурился, мазнув по Дайчи уже более осмысленным взглядом. И с видом колдуна-мошенника, толкающего из-под полы самое гнилое из своих яблочек, прошипел:  
– Хорошо, твои предложения, что происходит?  
– Я не знаю! – гаркнул Дайчи. От меча со щитом уже устали руки, и, немного помешкав, Дайчи сбросил всё на землю. Подлый камень, как он может проигрывать какой-то бумаге?! – Но я не твоё воспалённое сознание, я – это я. Так что прекрати нести всю эту жуткую херню про Чистилище, хорошо?   
– Если ты «это ты», значит – мы оба умерли?   
– Боже! – застонал Дайчи, рухнув в траву. Если его бессознательно тело где-то там в их реальности ещё боролось за жизнь, то прямо сейчас Куроо его добивал.  
– Лучше бы ты был моим воспалённым сознанием, Саамура, – продолжал говорить Куроо. Дайчи попытался закрыть ладонями уши, но это не спасало: – Не хочу, чтобы ты умирал. 

Дайчи не сразу понял, почему его сердце так чувствительно сжалось. Слова Куроо звучали так, будто он и, правда, верил в свою смерть. Вот так просто… что за болван.

Он медленно отнял руки от своих ушей, подняв их перед собой. Его руки. Его шрамы.   
И Куроо тоже точно его. 

– Вряд ли бы у нас с тобой было одно Чистилище на двоих, – сказал Дайчи, и приподнялся на локте, чтобы видеть Куроо.  
Тот задумчиво тёр подбородок.  
– Наверное. Но тогда…  
– Понятия не имею.   
– Ты же внимательно читал договор?   
– Куроо, – вздохнул Дайчи. – Произошло что-то непонятное. Давай закончим на этом. Нам надо выбираться отсюда.  
– Обратимся в службу поддержки?

Ладно, хоть он и бесил своим ехидством, но это было лучше заверений о смерти. Намного лучше.  
– Ещё варианты? Твой лучший друг – геймер с солидным стажем! 

Куроо недовольно нахмурился, всем своим видом, как бы говоря: «и, блин, что?!». Но всё-таки задумчиво отвёл взгляд, что-то прикидывая в своей лохматой, но умной голове. Его вид немного приободрил Дайчи.  
Они обязательно что-нибудь придумают. Куроо, мать его, Тецуро постоянно что-то придумывал. 

– Что ж. Мы в игре.  
– Да, – кивнул Дайчи, зачем-то ещё раз оглядевшись. Как будто что-то могло поменяться.  
– И попали сюда во время землетрясения.  
– Скорее всего.  
– А что будет, если мы умрём в игре? – протянул Куроо. Дайчи напрягся.  
– Давай не будем проверять.   
– Тогда, что случится, если мы пройдём игру до конца и победим?  
– Игра закончится… и мы вернёмся?  
– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами Куроо. – Но что нам остаётся?

Тут с ним было и не поспорить.  
– Значит, придётся наподдать горному Дьяволу, чтобы игра выпустила нас обратно.  
– Чем ты слушал гида, Саамура? Сначала нужно найти великие реликвии. Найдём их, считай, закончим игру. Я смотрел спойлеры, без реликвий идти к горе бессмысленно. Если, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы игра закончилась раньше времени.  
– Я уже и не против.  
– Но тогда придётся умереть  
– Блин, – Дайчи закрыл лицо руками, уходя на крохотный таймаут во всём этом безумии.   
План был сомнительный и ничего не гарантирующий. Добьются ли они хоть чего-то? Не начнётся ли игра заново? Вдруг они останутся здесь навечно? Они ведь даже не смогут зачать свою собственную новую цивилизацию.  
Но и сидеть на этом холме просто так, сложа руки…  
– Я не хотел тебя пугать, Савамура, но, похоже, есть ещё один немаловажный момент. Эта гора…

Дайчи раздвинул пальцы, глядя на чернеющую вдали Дьявольскую Гору. Можно было, конечно, прикинуться, что ему лишь кажется, и он просто накручивал себя из-за сильного стресса. Но раз уж Куроо тоже обратил внимание, стоило признать: чернота вокруг горы росла. Практически на глазах.

– Сессии виртуальных игр ограничены во времени, – сказал Куроо. – При нормальных обстоятельствах, либо мы находим все реликвии и побеждаем, либо не успеваем, и тогда побеждает игра. Кажется, игра всё ещё следует своим правилам.  
– Значит, идём искать реликвии, – решительно кивнул Дайчи, поднимаясь на ноги. Обвёл недовольным взглядом осточертевшее оружие и вздохнул: – А в спойлерах показывали, как выглядят эти реликвии?  
– Что-то красное, зелёное и синее. Ты в курсе, что у тебя на спине есть ножны?  
– О, – Дайчи покрутился на месте, пытаясь себя рассмотреть, пока Куроо не помог ему правильно завести руку. – Спасибо. Ну а что-нибудь ещё? Про реликвии?   
– Это же спойлеры, – пожал плечами Куроо. – Скорее всего, то, что охраняет толпа монстров и окружает куча ловушек, и есть наша цель.   
– Монстры, ловушки… Испытание леса, воды и огня, – повторил Дайчи слова их гида, прикладывая ладонь козырьком ко лбу и рассматривая путь к Дьвольской Горе.   
Единственная дорога вилась от холма и исчезала в густых зарослях леса. И если глаза его не обманывали, сразу за лесом и вплоть до гор тянулась крупная река.   
Несложная схема, в общем-то. Идти по единственной тропе, которая проведёт по ключевым местам игры. 

– Эй, Саамура, – позвал вдруг Куроо, и Дайчи оторвался от созерцания горизонта.   
На раскрытой ладони Куроо плясало пламя. Прямо, как в фильмах про супергероев. Куроо перебрал пальцами по воздуху, и пламя послушно видоизменилось, приняв форму идеального шарика. Закрутилось спиралью.   
Потянуло спинку в форме кошки.   
– Пошли, сделаем это, – клыкасто улыбнулся Куроо, сжимая кулак и рассеивая пламя. Не меняясь в лице, он подул на ладонь.  
Дайчи хмыкнул в ответ, почему-то чувствуя себя так, словно между их лицами вились не лёгкие завитки дыма, а – волейбольная сетка.  
– Вперёд, – сказал Дайчи, мазнув костяшками по дымящемуся кулаку Куроо. 

И вместе они сошли с холма, навстречу приключениям.

Стоило только ступить на дорогу, как перед ними возникли первые враги.   
Родственники гида-дайкона, но совсем не такие приветливые и радушные.   
Огромные крабьи клешни деформированы и вздуты, мутные глаза лишены зрачков. Тела их покрывало что-то отвратительное, пузырящееся и чёрное.

«Наверное, их поразило проклятье Демона с горы», – предположил Куроо, медленно выставляя перед собой посох.   
Дайчи тоже потянулся к оружию.   
Зубастые и рычащие дайконы, звонко щёлкающие острыми даже на вид клешнями, явно вышли к ним не с добрыми намерениями.  
Но пока Дайчи нащупывал за спиной рукоять меча (какой… дизайнер придумал такое крепление?), резной набалдашник посоха Куроо замерцал лиловым и выплюнул жирную искру, за секунду достигшую первого же монстра. 

Дайчи отчаянно заморгал после яркой вспышки молнии.   
От дайкона осталась лишь печальная горстка пепла.

– Ух, ты, а посохом намного удобнее. Как я хорош, – присвистнул Куроо.   
Оставшиеся дайконы переглянулись и поспешили восвояси. Но лиловые молнии Куроо догнали и их, не оставив никому ни шанса.  
К тому времени Дайчи успел обхватить рукоять меча и лишь наполовину вытащить его из ножен.  
– Не переживай! Впереди ещё полно монстров, – вроде бы, Куроо пытался его подбодрить, но из-за широченного оскала было плохо видно. – Нарубишь из них салат!  
Дайчи вздохнул.  
– Если поможешь. Кажется, я зацепился за щит.

Монстров и, как и обещал Куроо, было полно. Дайконы выскакивали из высокой травы, клацали клешнями, шипели, пытались окружать и даже плеваться отвратительной чёрной жижей.   
Жижа не долетала, оставляя безжизненно выжженные проплешины на земле. Зато хорошо долетали молнии Куроо.  
Напевая себе под нос, Куроо широким шагом шёл вперёд, неся всему, встающему на пути, смерть и молнии. Молнии и смерть.   
Только малинового плаща ему и не хватало для большего эффекта.

«Добивай тех, кого я не достану!» – вполне разумно сказал Куроо.   
Только доставал он всех, а горстки пепла не нуждались в добивании.

Единственный монстр, увернувшийся от смертоносных молний Куроо, собирался сбежать. Но смерив Дайчи взглядом и – опасливо – оценив расстояние до Куроо, всё же решился напасть. Дайчи мрачно поднял щит и двинулся монстру навстречу. Больше всего, больше даже моментов, когда Куроо сливал на себя всю горячую воду в колонке, он ненавидел, когда его не воспринимали всерьёз.   
Так что он намеривался как следует наподдать этому наглому говнюку заранее обнажённым мечом.  
И, чёрт возьми, было нелегко: в ближнем бою дайкон активно клацал клешнями, нападал и плевался чёрной жижей. Щит Дайчи дымился и сотрясался от чужих атак. Они кружили, парируя удары друг друга, несколько долгих минут. Пот щекотал лоб Дайчи, а от ужасного запаха монстра-овоща слезились глаза. Лишь на третьем кругу, Дайчи смог взять себя в руки и нащупать ритм.  
Паттерн движений.  
Комбинацию ударов.  
Это же, блин, всего лишь игра!  
«Три выпада правой клешнёй – уход влево, плевок, уход влево и!..» – напряжённо проговаривал сам себе Дайчи, содрогаясь вместе со щитом от пойманного плевка.   
Сместившись вправо, Дайчи поднял меч.   
«…и резкий выпад правой клешнёй», – рубящий удар отсёк выставленную клешню, вырвав из монстра надсадный хрип.   
Не давая дайкону опомниться, Дайчи добил его, вгоняя меч чуть ли не до основания.  
«Я сделал это!» – страдающе возликовал Дайчи, тяжело переводя дух и утирая пот со лба. Устал, как будто отыграл целый сет со сложным противником. А это всего лишь один монстр-дайкон!  
Он перевёл дыхание и попробовал достать меч, но не тут-то было.

– Эй, Савамура! Ты чего там застрял? – крикнул Куроо, ушедший далеко вперёд. Вокруг него, такого красивого и с посохом, кружил пепел поверженных монстров.   
Дайчи с тоской посмотрел на своего единственного и нанизанного на меч уродца. 

– Кенма бы сказал так: у каждого игрока есть своя важная роль. Главное, думать головой и правильно подбирать стратегию, ведь можно и с очень хорошими данными и силой (типа, как у меня) сесть в лужу, – Куроо был в отличном настроении: довольно жмурил глаза, говорил нараспев и щедро жестикулировал, раскидывая вокруг всё новые и новые молнии.   
Дайчи сдержанно кивал, волоча за собой тяжёлый меч. Убирать его обратно в ножны было довольно проблематично.  
– Ага.  
– В детстве Кенма мог отделать моего Саб-Зиро каким-нибудь Ночным Волком.  
– Окей, вот сейчас мне стало чуточку легче.  
– А ещё мне нравится, как ты выглядишь с мечом. Это типа горячо. Когда ты заводишь руку за спину с видом «сейчас я надеру вам задницы, говнюки, вставайте в очередь», – бесстыдно поиграл бровями Куроо.  
– Скорее с видом «пожалуйста, возьмите ваш талончик, присядьте и подождите пару минут, и ещё немного, раздача пинков начнётся с минуты на минуту», – фыркнул Дайчи.   
Они рассмеялись, подпихивая друг друга плечами, и, в общем-то, было уже совсем не так обидно. Главное сейчас – выбраться отсюда живыми. А обставить Куроо в «Марио Карт» для поддержания вселенской справедливости он всегда успеет. 

Чем ближе они подходили к лесу, тем уже и прерывистей становилась дорога. Здесь царила тревожная тишина, и Дайчи постоянно оглядывался, чувствуя на себе чужие взгляды. Но вокруг было спокойно, а за сплошной стеной из стволов гигантских деревьев на них безучастно пялился непроницаемый сумрак.   
– Держись поближе ко мне, Савамура, – напряжённо попросил Куроо, покручивая кистью.   
– Нам всего лишь нужно найти «что-то зелёное» в густом лесу, – фыркнул Дайчи, легонько подпихнув его коленом в зад.   
Чтоб не тормозил и не зазнавался слишком сильно.   
Ну и чувствовал поддержку Дайчи, раз уж руки у него были заняты.

Лес окутывал изумрудный полумрак. Они будто вошли в бутылку зелёного стекла, и замерли в ней, озираясь вокруг с немым восхищением.   
Гигантские деревья тянулись вверх, тесно переплетаясь ветвями и срастаясь над их головами сплошной крышей. Отсюда не было видно даже кусочка неба. Солнечный свет еле-еле пробивался сквозь густую листву, ложась на землю резкими и причудливыми тенями. И звуки… здесь всё звучало по-другому. Приглушённо, таинственно, мелодично. Лес был наполнен звоном, словно сотни невидимых колокольчиков подвесили на каждое дерево.  
– Ну, – прошептал Куроо, тряхнув головой. Сразу же дёрнулось что-то ещё, и Дайчи опустил взгляд вниз. Глядя на его тень, резко прорисованную странным освещением, казалось, будто у Куроо из башки воинственно торчали кинжалы. – Видишь что-то зелёное? 

Только Дайчи открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как взгляд его уловил какое-то новое движение.  
Много движения!  
Со всех сторон к ним медленно плыли по воздуху мерцающие зелёным светлячки. Тысячи светлячков. Именно они и издавали тот мелодичный звон, звучавший отовсюду сразу. Дайчи охнул, оглядываясь и приваливаясь плечом к спине Куроо.   
Красота.  
– Рот закрой, Саамура, муха залетит, – поехидничал Куроо, выставляя перед собой боевую руку.   
– Это враги? – опешил Дайчи.  
– Понятия не имею. Выглядят подозрительно.  
– Эй, – неловко позвал Дайчи, протянув раскрытую ладонь навстречу светлякам. Куроо недовольно засопел, яростно не одобряя. – Они зелёные.  
– Как и многое здесь.  
– Ну да, – тихо пробормотал Дайчи, во все глаза рассматривая самого смелого светлячка, отважившегося приземлиться на его руку.   
Никакой это было не светлячок. Пучок света с двумя парами полупрозрачных крылышек. И, кажется, Дайчи ощущал мягкость шёрстки этого странного зверя.  
Огоньков со всего леса слетелось столько, что вокруг них стало заметно светлее. И шумней.   
– Как на рождественской ярмарке в центре!.. Похоже, им интересно. Наше появление.  
– Они меня нервируют, пошли уже, – заворчал Куроо, дёргая Дайчи за собой. 

Дорогу здесь едва можно было рассмотреть под густым слоем листвы.   
Стоило им зашагать вперёд, как светляки заволновались: дрогнули, зазвенели и немного отпрянули, расступаясь. Свет задёргался и запрыгал, отбрасывая вокруг множество теней. Очарование перед красотой волшебного леса сразу сошло на нет.   
Из-за теней казалось, будто их преследуют дикие твари.

– Тебе не кажется, что за нами кто-то наблюдает? – не переставая оборачиваться, спросил Дайчи.   
– Сотни маленьких глазок этих светляков? – хмуро предложил Куроо.   
С насекомыми у него всегда были сложные отношения.  
– Это феи, – поспешил утешить Дайчи. Куроо презрительно хрюкнул, но, вроде бы, немного сбавил шаг, расслабляясь. – Но я не про них.  
– Тут у деревьев глаза, – бросил через плечо Куроо.   
Дайчи почти примерился для поучительного пинка, но в тот же момент одно из деревьев действительно раскрыло в своей коре две щели, глянув на Дайчи безжизненной темнотой. Вскрикнув от неожиданности, Дайчи зачем-то попытался вставить щит, но только зацепился мечом о корень (уже зажмурившегося) дерева, и грохнулся в ближайшие кусты.  
Согнувшись пополам, Куроо в голос заржал, разгоняя впечатлительных светляков.   
– Спорим, если бы у этого дерева был рот, оно бы тоже заорало? – судорожно всхлипнул он, утирая слёзы в уголках глаз. Дайчи в ответ попытался его пнуть, но только сильнее погряз в своём кусте.  
– Ох, погоди-погоди, – пропыхтел Куроо, наконец-то поимев совесть. Забрал мешающийся щит и протянул руку, широко улыбаясь: – Цел?   
Дайчи в ответ крепко выругался, кое-как выдёргивая меч из кустов и хватаясь за Куроо.   
– Хочу обратно к дайконам, – пробурчал Дайчи, поднимаясь.   
Куроо в ответ лишь снова рассмеялся. Вернул щит, хихикая, и, кажется, собрался что-то на этот счёт пошутить, но вдруг осёкся.  
– Что? – спросил Дайчи, пытаясь проследить путь взгляда Куроо. Позади него были только изрядно помятые кусты да всё тот же лес.   
Даже деревья притворялись нормальными, делая вид, что у них не было глаз. Однако с Куроо в одно мгновение слетело всё его веселье.   
– Ничего, – задумчиво протянул он. Потом моргнул, успокаиваясь, и неловко взлохматил волосы на затылке. – Показалось. Пошли?

Стараясь не сходить с дороги, шарахаясь от подсматривающих за ними деревьев или подлетающих особо близко светляков, они шли дальше, углубляясь в лес. Несколько раз дорогу им преграждал один из нелепых лесных монстров – гигантский гриб на тонких лапках или пылящий спорами папоротник – но от них удавалось отбиться и обычными пинками.  
«Подозрительно», – увещевал Куроо, то и дело, посматривая куда-то за Дайчи и поджимая губы. Сколько Дайчи не пытался понять, куда же он смотрит, никак не получалось.  
«Утомительно», – думал Дайчи, волоча в усталых руках щит и меч.   
Они прошли немало и видели уже столько всего зелёного, что голова шла кругом. И Дайчи потихоньку начинал отчаиваться.

Пока Куроо не затормозил, а Дайчи – не врезался ему в спину.

– Ну вот. Кажется, нашли, – выдохнул Куроо.

Это было дерево, одиноко растущее в центре небольшой поляны.   
Нормальной высоты, обычное старое дерево. Толстое и полностью лысое. Листья ему заменяли светляки, гнездившиеся на кривых ветках. Похоже, это был центр лесной жизни: дерево притягивало светляков со всех концов леса, как притягивала туристов, впервые оказавшихся в Токио, телевизионная башня. Местное Небесное Дерево.  
Здесь было довольно светло, и не только из-за множества светляков.  
В основании дерева зияло дупло. И, похоже, в нём-то их и ждала первая реликвия.  
«Что-то зелёное» лежало в дупле, заливая всё вокруг ярким светом.

– Наверняка ловушка.  
– Сто процентов.

Они переглянулись, оба по-идиотски улыбаясь. Лес нервировал обоих, хотелось поскорее уже выйти на более открытую и понятную местность. Быстрее заберут реликвию – быстрее столкнутся с толпой монстров. А значит, быстрее покинут это место.  
Поэтому Дайчи без лишних разговоров направился к дереву.

– Может лучше я, Саамура? – заговорил Куроо, и множество его теней от мигающего столпотворения света взволновано заколыхалось.   
– На тебя я оставляю монстров, – как можно более жизнерадостно отозвался Дайчи, щурясь от ярких лучей из расщелины.   
Он потыкал в дерево пальцем, попытался разглядеть хоть что-нибудь внутри дупла, но в итоге сдался и просто засунул туда руку.  
Куроо позади него громко всхлипнул, заставив испуганно заозираться.  
– Что? – спросил он, заслоняясь щитом от света и шаря по дуплу.  
– Ничего!   
– Я подумал, на нас выскочили враги, ты так громко…  
– Савамура, ради всех богов, вытащи ты уже руку из этого чёртового дерева?!  
«А я чем, по-твоему, собираюсь заняться?» – хотел сказать Дайчи, но лишь тихо выругался, и принялся с ещё большим усердием ощупывать внутренности дерева.   
В дупле было тепло и противно-мягко, к пальцам липла труха и мелкие веточки. Если в нём что и лежало, то намного глубже.  
Вздохнув, он стал протягивать руку дальше, почти прижимаясь к стволу. Пахло гнилью. 

– Савамура, забей. Отойди оттуда, мне это всё не нравится, – нетерпеливо затараторил Куроо, шурша травой под ногами. – Ты слышишь, Дайчи? Отойди, я просто пошлю молнию, прямо в дупло, и мы найдём всё, что нам нужно, в пепле…  
– Есть! – оборвал его стенания Дайчи, нащупывая, наконец, источник яркого света. Камень. Небольшой, неправильной формы, твёрдый. Зажав его в кулаке, он вытащил сияющую реликвию, поднимая высоко над головой.  
Лучи зелёного света теперь ярко сияли сквозь пальцы его руки.   
– Осталось две, – пробормотал Дайчи себе под нос, раскрывая кулак и с трудом рассматривая яркий камень. В куске окаменевшей смолы был заточён один из лесных светляков. 

С треском края дупла, где пару секунд назад шарила рука Дайчи, плотоядно захлопнулись. Дерево загудело и открыло глаза. Светляки на его ветках замигали, словно новогодняя гирлянда.  
Дайчи попятился, пряча реликвию в карман и нервно усмехаясь.  
– Твой выход, повелитель молний, – не сводя взгляда с мрачно насупившегося дерева, объявил Дайчи.   
– Савамура! – страшным голосом крикнул Куроо в ответ. 

Дайчи обернулся и чудом успел увернуться от летящей в него молнии.   
На месте, где он только что стоял, зияла прожжённая воронка, и курился дымок. Дайчи ошарашено моргнул и поднял взгляд на несущегося к нему Куроо.  
– Ты охренел? – возмутился он, но был сметён с места и повален на землю.   
Над их головой пролетела ещё одна лиловая молния.  
Куроо, привстав, отправил точно такую же молнию в обратку, и задёргал Дайчи, поднимая.  
– Что за?.. – путаясь в перекосившемся щите и слишком длинном мече, начал Дайчи, но Куроо его оборвал коротким и хмурым:  
– Тени.  
И снова толкнул Дайчи, на сей раз в сторону от себя. Молния пролетела между ними, никого не задев. А Дайчи, залетев в обрамляющие полянку кусты, наконец-то, смог оглядеться.

Их атаковал Куроо. Не тот Куроо Тецуро, которого Дайчи знал как облупленного и чью задницу имел честь щипать по утрам, чтоб не залёживался.   
Тень, тянущаяся за Куроо всё то время, что они блуждали по лесу, минуя все законы физики и здравого смысла, поднялась на ноги.   
И теперь, лунообразно усмехаясь, обстреливала их лиловыми молниями. Из точно такого же посоха, как у Куроо. А точнее – из тени его посоха.  
У Дайчи заболела голова.

– Как… как это произошло? – простонал Дайчи.   
Куроо пробежал мимо, петляя, чтобы его не задела вражеская молния, и запуская в ответ свою. Тень Куроо имела явное преимущество: она была плоская. Прямо как картонный силуэт, на который ещё не наклеили фотографию персонажа для манга-выставки. Если Куроо приходилось прыгать, совершать падения с перекатом и уклоняться, держа перед собой посох, то тени достаточно было просто повернуться боком.   
А ещё тень не уставала.

– Когда ты достал реликвию, всё затряслось, замигало, а потом – тень просто встала, – тяжело дыша, сказал Куроо, привалившись спиной к стволу одного из деревьев. Тень преследовала его, всё так же гадко ухмыляясь. – Эти тени мне с самого начала показались подозрительными.  
– У нас есть план?   
– У меня был план. Но в нём только я один был повелителем молний, – раздражённо отозвался Куроо.   
Когда тень почти настигла его, Куроо стремительно увернулся, выпустив наобум сразу несколько разрядов, и побежал к следующему укрытию. Тень играючи обошла все его атаки и, как ни в чём не бывало, двинулась по пятам Куроо.   
Плохо дело.   
Какую силу они могли противопоставить силе Куроо, если его собственной – не хватало? Хорошо хоть тень Дайчи не восстала против них!

«Точно не восстала?» 

Его резко очерченная тень лежала на траве, обычная и неподозрительная.   
Он прищурился и медленно поднял руку со щитом. Тень неукоснительно повторила за ним. Из-за вспышек молний, очертания щита стали нечёткими, но стоило двум Куроо отбежать немного дальше, как тень Дайчи стала идеальной.   
Он помахал рукой, и тень помахала вместе с ним. Он наклонился влево, потом вправо, снова влево. Дайчи опустил руки и насмешливо фыркнул.   
Ну, слава богам, хотя – лучше бы вместо тени Куроо ожила его!

Тут-то тень и поднялась, сразу же обрушивая на расслабившегося Дайчи рубящий удар мечом. Вскрикнув, Дайчи неуклюже увернулся, рухнул на бок и выкатился из кустов.   
Тень неслась за ним по пятам, как, в общем-то, и положено было тени. Размахивая при этом мечом так, что Дайчи с трудом успел подняться на ноги, чтобы выставить меч в ответ.  
Самое обидное заключалось в том, что даже собственная тень обращалась с мечом умелей, чем Дайчи. И приходилось унизительно пятиться, прикрываясь щитом, не имея ни малейшей возможности нанести ответный удар.

– Эй, ты! – крикнул Куроо, на секунду отвлекаясь от собственного противника и запуская в тень Дайчи молнию.  
Дайчи-Тень не растерялась: подняла щит, такой же плоский, как и она сама, легко отразив атаку Куроо. 

«Я тоже так могу?» – ошарашено подумал Дайчи, прослеживая взглядом лиловый след молнии: отлетев от теневого щита, молния разогналась и из последних сил вонзилась прямо в раскрытый глаз дерева с реликвией.  
Дерево задрожало, разгоняя светляков со своих веток.   
От звона у Дайчи заслезились глаза. Всё вокруг заплясало в мельтешении испуганных светляков, и их с Куроо тени побледнели, а потом и вовсе распались веером еле заметных теней.   
В таком виде они не нападали, и Дайчи со всех ног бросился к Куроо.

– Дело в дереве!   
– Дело в свете!

Они вытаращились друг на друга, перевели взгляды на зажмурившееся дерево, потом – на круживших над ними светляков.  
Те начинали уже понемногу успокаиваться. Первые смельчаки занимали свои места на корявых ветвях. Само дерево пялилось на них ещё злобнее, хоть и одним глазом.  
Без предупреждения, Куроо махнул посохом, явно целясь во второй глаз, но молния до дерева не долетела. Куроо поджал губы, ворча что-то про грёбанные игровые условности.

– Видимо, достать дерево можно только, когда тени вновь соберутся и атакуют. А если они начнут атаковать, нам будет уже не до дерева.  
– Слушай, – выдохнул Дайчи, разворачивая Куроо и тесно прижимаясь к его спине своей. – Мой щит выдерживает твои атаки. Попробуем продержаться против теней друг друга?  
– У нас есть варианты? – сказал Куроо. Голос его звучал напряжённо, и Дайчи понимал почему: светляки успокаивались. Перед ним с каждой секундой всё ярче и чётче проявлялась Куроо-Тень. И её лунообразная ухмылка не предвещала Дайчи ничего хорошего: – Будь начеку, этот парень с посохом та ещё задница.  
– О, и не сомневаюсь, – улыбнулся Дайчи ухмыляющейся тени Куроо. 

За что тут же отхватил разряд молнии. 

Со стороны казалось, что отводить щитом атаку куда легче. На самом же деле, Дайчи долбанулся лбом о собственную защиту и с трудом удержался на ногах. Его вжало в спину Куроо, спиной же он почувствовал, как Куроо двигает руками: похоже, отправил огненный шар в Дайчи-Тень, а молнию из посоха – в дерево.   
Не в глаз, но светляки вновь тревожно зазвенели, слетели с веток и закружили вокруг, разметав их тени по всей полянке. Даря небольшую фору для передышки.

– Живой, Дайчи? – обеспокоенно пихнул его локтём Куроо.   
Дайчи вяло кивнул, подёргав плечом и вставая ровнее.  
– Твоя чёртова тень отколола кусок моего щита, – процедил он сквозь зубы, мазнув пальцем по трещине. Охренеть просто. – Нафиг ты такой сильный? Это вообще законно?   
– Я так рад, что ты со мной, Саамура, – выдохнул ему в ответ Куроо, погасив всё возмущение Дайчи на корню.   
– Не подлизывайся, – обиженно пробубнил Дайчи, напряжённо глядя на то, как слой за слоем перед ним вырастала тень Куроо. Он уже ненавидел эту лунообразную ухмылку, но пришлось отвечать ей: – Я тоже. Хоть ты и та ещё имба.

Как долго они продержатся? Выдержит ли щит? Сколько ещё раз нужно ударить по дереву, прежде чем игра отстанет от них?   
«Почему я вообще верю этой игре и её мифическим правилам? Вдруг она сошла с ума, и нет здесь никакой логики, никакого паттерна», – отчаянно подумал Дайчи, когда тень Куроо окончательно восстановилась и вновь занесла посох. – «И шанса у нас тоже нет».

– Трещина на твоём щите. Слева?   
Дайчи удивлённо покосился в сторону, но Куроо всё равно увидеть не мог. Важнее было следить за его тенью.  
– Да.  
– И сверху.  
Теперь Куроо даже не спрашивал.   
Его тень без предупреждения выпустила первый лиловый разряд, из-за которого Дайчи снова вжало в спину Куроо.  
– Теперь ещё и снизу, – мрачно ответил Дайчи, переводя дыхание.   
Куроо позади сдавленно сопел, удерживая тень Дайчи на безопасном расстоянии.   
– Окей, у меня появился план. Вроде бы.  
– Самое время поделиться им, и можно без вступительных речей! – примерившись, Дайчи подался навстречу молнии Куроо-Тени и кое-как вытолкал её от себя.   
Почти получилось отразить, только вместо нужного дерева, он запустил снаряд в противоположное.  
– Но по большей части, это, скорее, теория…  
– Куроо, блин!  
– Нам нужно сломать твой щит.  
Дайчи в холостую махнул мечом по воздуху, никак не задев юркую тень, и чудом успел укрыть себя и спину Куроо от молний.  
– В смысле: щит моей тени? – с нажимом уточнил он.  
– Да. Но сначала – ломаем твой.  
– Куроо, ты…  
– Нам надо развернуться, попробуем сражаться в параллель, мы – лицом к дереву, – судорожно пыхтя, словно решил поболтать по телефону на пробежке, тараторил Куроо. Дайчи даже возмутиться толком не мог, не до того было, когда на тебя бросается полоумная и неуправляемая тень с супер-силой. – Принимай как можно больше ударов на щит, как поймёшь, что ему крышка – подай голос. А сам отпрыгивай куда-нибудь подальше.   
«Ты охренел?»  
«А кто прикроет твой самоуверенный зад, если сломаем мой щит?»  
«А когда уже будет план, а не рецепт самоубийства?»  
Эти и многие другие вопросы вспыхнули и разом потухли.   
Времени на препирательства тратить не хотелось. Тем более что Дайчи был уверен: Куроо не подведёт. 

– Разворачиваемся на счёт «три»?  
– Я обожаю тебя, Савамура.  
– Три.

Так стало только сложнее: Дайчи пришлось выйти вперёд, чтобы хоть немного заслонять и Куроо, а Куроо – обстреливать сразу две тени, чтобы они не разбежались и не зашли с тыла. Зато теперь Дайчи своими глазами видел: щит его теневой копии тоже был повреждён.

– Как это работает? И где остальные трещины? У моего уже нет верхушки… Ух! – уже порядком измотанный Дайчи с трудом удержался на ногах, чудом не выронив многострадальный щит.   
Озарение настигло его внезапно, но сил порадоваться просто не осталось:   
– Дело в светляках?  
– Теория, рождённая сразу у двоих, уже вполне похожа на план, – напряжённо хмыкнул Куроо. – Как там твой щит? 

Щит гудел. Возможно, не будь они заложниками игры, перед глазами Дайчи уже мигало красным предупреждающее окошко.   
«Ваш щит почти сломан!»  
Всё было бы намного проще, не будь они заложниками игры…

– Куроо, – выдохнул Дайчи, делая широкий шаг в сторону и готовясь к отскоку. 

Вспыхнуло сразу два разряда лиловых молний. И стоило одному приблизиться, как щит не выдержал: раскололся на две части прямо в руке Дайчи, рыбкой нырнувшего вниз.

Вторая молния угодила одноглазому дереву в то место, где раньше у него хранилась реликвия.   
И снова всё вокруг дрогнуло, а светляки сорвались со своих мест, оглушительно звеня и даря Дайчи с Куроо возможность отдышаться. 

– Что дальше по плану? – торопливо крикнул Дайчи, выбрасывая рукоятку ненужного больше щита. С одним только жалким мечом в руке – теперь он вряд ли сможет победить даже одного дайкона!   
Куроо оказался рядом: напряжённо следя за полётом светляков, он слепо и суматошно облапал Дайчи за щёки, шею, плечи. Как будто ему мало было видеть и слышать, чтобы убедиться, что Дайчи в порядке.   
Ухватив его огненную руку, Дайчи крепко сжал её в своей.  
– Переходим ко второй части, – сказал Куроо, когда светляки устремились обратно к веткам. Дайчи тревожно сглотнул: тени на лице Куроо пугали. – Она называется: «Саамура: остаться должен только один».  
– Хочу спойлеров, какой именно.  
Куроо шершаво коснулся его губ своими, и стремительно отпрянул, напряжённый и решительный. Слизнув свой спойлер, Дайчи выдохнул и крепче сжал меч.   
Это было ему по вкусу.

Тени вновь поднялись. И на этот раз тень Дайчи была вооружена одним лишь мечом.

Каждый удар по дереву провоцировал светляков, и, как только они успокаивались, дерево вновь поднимало тени. В том виде, какими эти тени были перед его глазами.   
Не такая уж и сложная задачка. Особенно, если играешь дома, в безопасности, и вовремя сохранился перед боем.

Куроо вытянул перед собой посох. То же самое сделала и его тень, всё так же гадко ухмыляясь своей лунообразной улыбкой.   
Дайчи и его тень подняли свои мечи. И если тень бесстрашно шагнула навстречу Куроо и его засиявшему лиловым посоху, то сам Дайчи лишь широко размахнулся.   
– Держи! – рявкнул он, выбрасывая меч точно в Куроо-Тень.

Меч со свистом крутанулся в воздухе.   
Будь на месте тени настоящий человек, этот отчаянный и довольно глупый бросок представлял бы хоть какую-то опасность. Но тень, не слишком напрягаясь, лишь плавно качнулась в сторону, поворачиваясь плоским боком и пропуская меч мимо себя.  
Впрочем, это несильно расстроило Дайчи: отвлекающий манёвр удался.  
Дважды вспыхнула молния Куроо и, прежде чем светляки вновь заметались над полянкой, Дайчи успел увидеть превращение собственной тени в горстку пепла.

– Отлично-отлично-отлично! – затараторил Дайчи и, не теряя времени, побежал за мечом. Возможно, это натянутые до предела нервы шалили, но ему показалось, что с каждым новым ударом светляки успокаивались всё быстрее. Времени было в обрез. – Осталась только твоя неуравновешенная тень. Как мы…  
Дайчи обернулся и успел увидеть, как Куроо размахнулся своим посохом, точно битой.  
– Погоди! – крикнул он, но треск от встречи посоха с одноглазым деревом его заглушил.   
Посох разломился и вспыхнул лиловым пожаром.  
– Ты что-то сказал? – хмыкнул Куроо, отбрасывая пылающий посох и довольно отряхивая руки.  
– Может, не стоило избавляться от посоха? Нам же ещё две реликвии искать.  
– Ну, так у тебя остался меч! – рассмеялся Куроо. Дайчи закатил глаза. – А ещё у нас есть это.  
Куроо поднял кулак огненной руки.   
Тени начинали сгущаться.  
– Я думал, тебе не особо нравится стрелять огненными шарами, – вставав рядом и пихнув его в бок, пробормотал Дайчи.   
Он уже видел появляющийся силуэт Куроо-Тени. Безоружного. Сердце радостно затрепетало в груди.  
Победа была так близка.  
– Посох мне нравился на-а-много больше, но что поделать? Этот говнюк заслужил хорошую взбучку за то, что оставил меня без такой крутой штуки. Разнесу его на сотню маленьких теней. Всажу сразу три взрыва ему в башку.   
– Куроо, – позвал Дайчи: – а если у твоей тени тоже есть огненная рука?  
– Оу…   
Улыбка поднявшейся Куроо-Тени показалась ещё шире, чем обычно.

У неё действительно была огненная рука. И, кажется, она тоже мечтала надрать зад Куроо за то, что он сломал их посох.

«Да сколько можно?!» – мысленно застонал Дайчи, вновь откатываясь на безопасное расстояние от взрывов. На этот раз огненных.  
Столько падений с перекатом он даже в лагере не делал. 

Становилось жарко, в прямом смысле этого слова: дуэль двух Куроо была в самом разгаре, и несколько особо сухих кустов вспыхнули от искр. Дайчи старательно затоптал один, а от второго пришлось отпрыгивать, спасая собственный зад. Долго это не могло продолжаться. Хотя бы потому, что Куроо явно проигрывал собственной тени по скорости и ловкости. 

– Руку сводит, блин, – пожаловался Куроо, спрятавшись за деревом, недалеко от убежища Дайчи. Они посмотрели друг на друга, выглянули на шагающую к ним тень, и почти синхронно вздохнули.  
– Как ты мог забыть про огненную руку?  
– Так она не использовала руку! И к тому же: я не думал, что такое возможно. Посох, щит, меч – у всего этого была тень. Я думал дело в этом! А огненная сила типа незримая. Типа магия во мне… Её же не видно! Это тень, а не злой клон, в конце концов! Это не логично!  
– Обязательно напишем об этом разработчикам, – нервно заржал Дайчи, игнорируя полный укора взгляд Куроо и снова выглядывая из-за укрытия. Хорошо, что реакция у него была неплохая: вовремя успел отпрянуть и лишь немного подпалил брови. – Чёрт! Если не спалит нас, так замурует в огненной ловушке. Слушай, давай ты её отвлечёшь, а я попробую подкрасться сзади… как-нибудь… и мечом её?  
– Нет, я могу задеть тебя, – хмуро качнул головой Куроо, начиная пятиться.   
Тень грохнула огненным шаром по дереву, за которым прятался Куроо, но не задела его. Дайчи закусил губу.   
– Ты с ней не справишься, Куроо, у неё-то руку не сводит!  
– Ты – тоже!   
Им пришлось разбежаться в разные стороны, навернуть несколько кругов вокруг одноглазого дерева и поджечь не один куст прежде, чем Куроо наконец удалось отправить один из своих огненных шаров в дерево.   
Им просто необходим был таймаут.

– Чёрт, – простонал Куроо, с трудом переставляя ноги. Его несчастная левая рука закоптилась до черноты и дымила, не хуже обгоревших кустов.   
В животе Дайчи всё стянуло от такого зрелища, и он чувствительно прикусил себя за щёку.   
И, правда, чёрт. Лучше не скажешь.  
– Промазал… хотел во второй глаз дерева, но промазал… как думаешь, если выбить ему оба глаза, оно отстанет от нас?  
– Я дам тебе время, – решительно сказал Дайчи, приподнимая его обессиленную руку за предплечье и бережно массируя. Куроо тихо зашипел, но руку не отнял.  
– Каким образом, мистер меч? – беззлобно, просто очень устало, вздохнул Куроо.   
Дайчи не знал. Понятия не имел.   
Из них двоих, Куроо схватывал налету и реагировал незамедлительно, ясная голова. Дайчи всегда требовалось время.   
Но и просто стоять в стороне и прятаться он не мог.   
Он напряжённо думал, шаря растерянным взглядом по поляне, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, что могло бы им помочь. Но мельтешащие над головой светляки, гоняющие по земле их тени, только отвлекали. Как очень навязчивый стук часов, отсчитывающий последние секунды.  
Скоро тень Куроо вновь соберётся. Такой, какой её увидит дерево.

– Проблема в твоей руке, так?  
– Предлагаешь её отрезать? – хмыкнул Куроо.  
Дайчи уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Ну, конечно! Вот чего не хватало!   
Куроо даже в лице изменился, подавившись смешком.  
– Так.  
– Точно, – прошептал Дайчи, весь дрожа от охватившего его воодушевления. И крепче схватился за боевую руку Куроо.  
– Саамура.   
– Точно, Куроо, ты, блин, гений, чёртов гений! – Дайчи хохотнул. Потянулся было обнять или поцеловать офигевшего Куроо, тут уж как пойдёт, но вовремя себя одёрнул. Сперва дело, пока светляки не расселись по веткам.  
Он согнул руку Куроо в локте, тесно прижав её запястьем к плечу. И замер, удерживая её так, кажется, даже не дыша.  
Идеально.  
Куроо отмер первым:  
– Ты серьёзно?  
– А ты хочешь, чтобы я, в самом деле, отрезал тебе руку?   
– Ничего не выйдет, – Куроо явно пытался выглядеть насмешливым и самоуверенным, но был скорее растерянным. – Это… тупо. Ведь… магическая рука при мне… это… 

Это выглядело так, словно у Куроо в самом деле не было боевой руки. Только культя до локтя.  
Его тень впервые не ухмылялась, кажется, пребывая в сильной растерянности. Она беспомощно пошевелила обрубком, заставив Дайчи поёжиться от неприятного зрелища, а Куроо – по-прежнему державшего руку сложенной – громко расхохотаться. 

– Пора с этим заканчивать, – сказал Дайчи, вставая между Куроо и его тенью и поднимая меч.   
– Как скажешь, Босс, – весело отсалютовал ему Куроо левой рукой. Дайчи не был уверен, но, кажется, Куроо-Тень передёрнуло от ярости. – Теперь я точно не промахнусь.

Дайчи двинулся на тень, занося меч для удара, собираясь во что бы то ни стало выполнить обещание и дать Куроо время. И в тот же момент Куроо спокойно примерился, направляя огненный шар точно в оставшийся глаз старого дерева.  
Раздался взрыв и звон. Земля под ногами Дайчи дрогнула раз, другой, а потом подогнулась и буквально вытолкнула его вверх. Лес, полный светляков, завертелся, как в калейдоскопе. Звон перешёл в гудение, напомнил зажмурившемуся Дайчи сигнал тревоги и оповещения при землетрясении.

Землетрясение! Их зашвырнуло сюда из-за него, верно? Возможно ли, что прямо сейчас они смогут вырваться обратно? И глаза Дайчи откроет уже в подсвеченной аварийным светом комнате игрового зала, и рядом, конечно, будет Куроо, и…

Кажется, его падение через этот жуткий шум, длилось вечность.  
Пока, наконец, всё не оборвалось, словно неисправный телевизор отключили от питания.   
Дайчи грохнулся на задницу и сдавленно ойкнул.  
Глаза слезились, всё тело ломило, рот и нос забила кислая пыль, а в ушах продолжало звучать отдалённое эхо звона сирены. Не слыша себя, он привстал, с трудом приходя в сознание. Его тошнило и мутило.  
– Боже, – простонал он, закашливаясь. Огляделся, ничего не понимая, пока не увидел рядом такого же ошалелого Куроо.   
Сразу же стало намного лучше.   
Дайчи даже нашёл в себе силы на ухмылку.  
– Саа... му… ра! – скорее прочитал по губам, чем услышал. Уши словно ватой набило. 

Они схватились за руки, неуклюже поднимаясь и поднимая друг друга. Куроо зашатало и повело в сторону, но Дайчи успел поймать его прежде, чем он столкнулся с куда-то торопящейся женщиной. 

«Женщиной?!» – мысль была столь яркая и отрезвляющая, что у Дайчи моментально отложило уши. Он хлопнул себя по щекам и, наконец-то, посмотрел на что-то, кроме Куроо.

– Мы… мы в Токио! – воскликнул Дайчи, узнавая старую добрую Гинзу с её высотками и яркими витринами магазинов. Никаких волшебных лесов, полных фей, разумных деревьев и агрессивных теней. Они дома!  
Но радость его была недолгой. 

То, что сперва показалось типичным для оживлённой Гинзы шумом прохожих и туристов, на самом деле было криками ужаса. Повсюду царила паника, звучали призывы спасаться и орала сирена. Что-то разбивалось. Роскошные машины, визжа тормозами, останавливались посреди своего пути, из них выскакивали водители и с дикими воплями присоединялись к толпе убегающих. Удушливо пахло гарью и почему-то морской тиной. 

– Что… – начал Куроо, но его заглушил жуткий рёв, раздавшийся за их спинами. 

Животный рёв. Заставляющий поджилки трястись, кровь стынуть в жилах, а целые до этого витрины – разлетаться фонтаном осколков.   
Дайчи отлично знал, какому животному принадлежал этот ужасный рёв. И почему все эти люди с криками уносили ноги, непрестанно оборачиваясь и тревожно поглядывая высоко наверх. 

– О, нет, – опустив лицо в ладони, пробормотал Дайчи.   
Какого чёрта. Как, блин, так?   
– ГО-О-ОДЗИЛЛА! – вопль Куроо (чересчур радостный, нашёл чему радоваться, блин) не оставил Дайчи ни шанса.   
Тяжело вздохнув, он сжал кулаки и обернулся.

Годзилла – максимально ужасная, дизайнеры этой игры явно перестарались с её размерами и количеством зубов – занималась тем, чем обычно и занимались Годзиллы. Ревела вовсю пасть и уничтожала город. Вокруг неё красочно, словно драгоценные мамины бокалы, разлетались вдребезги зеркальные окна небоскрёбов. Падали целые здания. На закуску шли, кажется, вертолёты.

– Какого чёрта мы оказались здесь? – спросил Дайчи сквозь зубы.   
– О, похоже, ты раскусил меня. На самом деле, я так сильно хотел сыграть в Годзиллу, что подговорил Сато-сан помочь мне, инсценировать землетрясение и всё остальное, – фыркнул Куроо, даже не пытаясь скрыть скользящее в голосе веселье. – Если ты не заметил, то я понимаю не больше твоего!  
– Мы должны быть в лесу, искать оставшиеся реликвии! А здесь-то нам что делать?   
– Победить Годзиллу?

Годзилла, словно уловив, о чём они болтали, снова заревела и обрушила на город свой огромный хвост. Земля задрожала, и Дайчи с Куроо пришлось вцепиться друг в друга, чтобы не упасть. Небо окрасилось в красно-чёрные цвета, отовсюду к нему тянулись столбы дыма и огня. Настоящий армагеддон. 

– Победить Годзиллу, – повторил Дайчи, изо всех сил сжимая плечи Куроо и пытаясь хотя бы примерно спрогнозировать, сколько ударов мечом потребуется нанести мизинцу Годзиллы, чтобы она умерла от потери крови.  
– Ну, как-то же эту игру должны были проходить, – бодро утешал его Куроо. – А значит, не такая уж она и непобедимая, какой кажется с первого взгляда. 

Поймав в лапу один из маячащих рядом вертолётов, Годзилла вновь открыла пасть. Но вместо яростного рёва из него вылетел ослепляющий луч голубой плазмы. Сжигая дотла всё, до чего Годзилла пока не успела дотянуться своими лапами и хвостом.   
Тут уже и Куроо замялся, с поблёкшей улыбкой глядя вслед убийственному лучу.

– Может быть, – с надеждой сказал Дайчи, – тут надо было не победить Годзиллу, а убежать от нее, спасаясь со всех ног?   
– Ты же не дал мне прочитать описание, – пожаловался Куроо, и несколько секунд, стоя посреди бесконечно убегающих людей, они буравили друг друга мрачными взглядами. – Ладно! Допустим, всё плохо. Но у нас всё ещё есть мой огненный кулак. Посмотрим, как понравится мистеру Большому Ящеру, когда я его поджарю.  
– А я – отрублю ему кончик хвоста, – как бы скептически это не звучало, Дайчи довольно решительно закинул руку за спину, чтобы обнажить свой меч.   
Но пальцы мазнули по пустоте. 

Не было вообще крепления под оружие.   
В этом объятом паникой Токио за спинами Куроо и Дайчи висело нечто, напоминающее реактивный ранец.   
На секунду ему даже показалось, что точно такой же им выдали ассистенты перед игрой.   
Может быть, испуганно забилось сердце Дайчи, они всё-таки каким-то образом выбрались из игры, и всё это происходит взаправду?

– Похоже, огненный кулак отменяется, – сказал Куроо, рассматривающий свои руки. – В этой игре у нас с тобой другая амуниция.

«Я теряю остатки здравого смысла», – печально констатировал Дайчи, тоже опуская взгляд к своим рукам. Его запястья были окольцованы громоздкими браслетами, один в один, как у Куроо. К браслетам крепились металлические жгуты, на которых болтались странного вида рукоятки.  
Они молча подобрали рукоятки, инстинктивно расположив их в ладонях, и озадаченно осмотрели со всех сторон. Выглядело футуристично, но… как оно работало?

– Ранцы и рукоятки без кнопок, – подытожил Дайчи. – Кажется, я догадываюсь…   
– Не нравится мне всё это, – скривился Куроо, кажется, тоже догадываясь. – Может быть, нам действительно нужно убегать со всеми?.. Ох, берегись!

Бушующая Годзилла закончила поливать всё вокруг синим пламенем и, почти что с удивлением обнаружив в своей лапе вертолёт, неплохим фастболлом запустила его в сторону Куроо и Дайчи. Вертолёт рухнул метров в трёхсот от них, но не остановился и, разрывая асфальт и плитку, вырывая с корнем уличные ограждения и скамейки, проехал оставшееся расстояние. 

Разогнав руками густой дым, Дайчи опасливо приблизился к разбитому вертолёту, чтобы окончательно убедиться – это был не вертолёт.

– Меха-роботы! – радостно воскликнул он, поворачиваясь к Куроо. Вид у него был такой, словно ему предложили облизать жабью спинку.   
– Годзилла и меха-роботы. Хорошо, что мы не выбрали эту игру, – проворчал он, сложив руки на груди. Дайчи нервно хохотнул и попытался поближе рассмотреть останки искорёженного робота.  
Трёхметровая махина с кабиной для пилота, в которой никого не было. Либо игра не загрузила, либо ему удалось катапультироваться раньше. Робот был довольно сильно изуродован, потерял почти все конечности, но вид единственной сохранившейся пушки на месте правой руки вселил в Дайчи веру в победу.

– На наших ранцах такие же эмблемы, как на этом роботе. Видишь? У нас точно должны быть мехи! Надо активировать их! – воодушевлённо закричал Дайчи, добегая до мрачного Куроо. Всем своим видом тот показывал, как сильно не хочет управлять меха-роботом, но Дайчи было не до уговоров. У них тут немного экстремальная ситуация. – Дай-ка взглянуть на твой ранец.   
– Только что ты не очень-то горел желанием сражаться с Годзиллой, – ворчливо напомнил Куроо.   
– Сражаться с Годзиллой – отстой. Но в бронированной летающей штуке с пушками как-то поспокойнее, – хмыкнул Дайчи, склонившись над его ранцем. Наверняка же тут и скрывался их личный меха-робот. Но как его оттуда достать? Да уж, сейчас бы им не помешал гид-помощник.  
– И вообще, ты не любишь меха-роботов, а я – Годзиллу. Так что давай поскорее разберёмся с этой радиоактивной ящерицей и свалим отсюда. У нас, – никаких кнопок на ранце не находилось, и Дайчи уже совершенно бесцельно водил по нему ладонями, сосредоточенно краснея от того, что собирался сказать: – у нас же годовщина. И я хочу уже быстрее оказаться дома и отметить её, как следует.

– Ты умеешь вдохновить, Савамура, – помолчав, сказал Куроо. А потом вздрогнул и порывисто обернулся, схватив Дайчи за руки и подняв их до уровня лиц.  
Глаза у Куроо горели так, что Дайчи нестерпимо захотелось его поцеловать. Пусть даже отвратительная Годзилла за его спиной снова принялась поливать бедный Токио синим пламенем.   
– Кажется, я понял, как завести наших мех! Вспомнил момент из подборки! – выдохнул он, потряхивая руками Дайчи.   
– Господи, храни спойлеры, – пробормотал Дайчи, заворожено смотря, как Куроо сводит его руки костяшками. Моргнув, он с подозрением поднял взгляд: – И всё? Просто стукнуться кулаками? И появится меха-робот? Это как-то… нелепо.  
– Скажи спасибо, что не надо кричать «лунная призма», и хватай рукоятки, – незлобно усмехнулся Куроо, отходя на несколько шагов назад и ловко, точно ковбой, забрасывая свисающие рукоятки себе в ладони. 

Слова Дайчи его действительно раззадорили. Это и льстило и бесило, и Дайчи, фыркнув, повторил его жест с рукоятками.   
Стоя друг напротив друга, они как будто собрались стреляться.   
«Надеюсь, хоть в игру про Дикий Запад нас не закинет».

– Готов, Саамура? На счёт «три» летим надирать Годзилле её хвостатую задницу!  
– Три! – крикнул Дайчи в ответ и, одновременно с Куроо, стукнул перед собой зажатыми в кулаках рукоятками. 

Сначала что-то ощутимо толкнуло его в спину так, что он даже сделал несколько шагов вперёд. Но спустя мгновение та же сила потянула назад и вверх. Дайчи вскрикнул, чувствуя, как ноги отрываются от земли. Совсем рядом грязно выругался Куроо, и, откинув голову назад (ого! Прямо на удобный валик под шею!), Дайчи в голос рассмеялся.   
Это было похоже на какой-то аттракцион. Его мотало из стороны в сторону, но растущая поддержка вокруг спины и ног, не давала всерьёз запаниковать. Когда кабина вокруг него сформировалась окончательно, робот выпрямился, принимая человеческую позу, а в ушах Дайчи прозвучало деловитое: «Робот-защитник активирован и готов к запуску». 

– Охренеть! – сказал Дайчи, облизав пересохшие губы и жадно оглядевшись. Места в кабине было мало. Один в один игровая зона с двумя джойстиками перед самым обычным автоматом. Никаких сенсорных панелей, множества мигающих лампочек и прочей ерунды. Только видоизменившиеся рукоятки-рычаги, которые Дайчи крепко сжимал. В небольшом иллюминаторе на уровне лица видно было немного. Стоявшего чуть поодаль меха-робота Куроо да руки собственного робота, вооружённые…  
– О, нет!   
– Савамура? – встревоженный голос Куроо прозвучал неожиданно близко, как будто они были в одном роботе. – Что-то случилось?   
– Где мои пушки? – выдохнул Дайчи, дёргая рычаги и заставляя робота бессмысленно махать руками. В которых снова были щит и меч!   
Что за проклятье?!  
Вот у робота Куроо же нет какой-нибудь огромной палки, заменяющей посох! Его правая рука была самой настоящей пушкой.   
Что делала вторая, Куроо продемонстрировал в следующую секунду: направив её раскрытой ладонью на и без того довольно пострадавшее от бесчинств Годзиллы здание. Взрывная волна от снаряда заставила Дайчи зажмуриться.   
– Неплохо, – присвистнул Куроо. Пробежался, сделал невидимому врагу подсечку, выпрыгнул вверх и вполне успешно набрал высоту. Разя смертоносными лучами попеременно то с ладони одной руки, то с пушки другой.  
Позёр.

– Ого, знаешь, Саамура, меха-роботы не так плохи в этой игре. Я практически даже не испытываю приступов клаустрофобии.  
– Это нечестно, – вздохнул Дайчи, вяло нанося рубящий удар мечом по воздуху. Вжух и всё. – Зачем супер технологичной машине, созданной для борьбы с Годзиллой, меч и щит? Это так тупо!  
– Ну, ты можешь вызвать её на дуэль, – вредно захихикал Куроо. Дайчи уже немного жалел, что их роботы были так хорошо друг на друга настроены. – Игра всё ещё верна своим правилам: у тебя изначально были датчики меча со щитом. Вот она и старается.   
– Не выгораживай эту мошенницу, нас здесь вообще не должно быть.  
– Давай-ка попробуем подлететь ближе к нашему радиоактивному дружку и найти хорошие позиции. Обещаю, я прикрою твоего меха-рыцаря!

«Похоже, всё-таки придётся рубить хвост», – только и вздохнул Дайчи, глядя на поднявшегося вверх Куроо.   
Для человека, который всей душой ненавидел меха-роботов, так сильно, что однажды даже пошёл на преступление, он удивительно быстро приспособился к управлению. Аж зависть брала.  
Никаких инструкций в кабине не было, поэтому Дайчи решил воспользоваться проверенным со старшей школы способом взлететь. Немного присел и выпрыгнул вверх, забрасывая себя как можно выше.   
Мысль, что он сейчас грудой металлолома жалко грохнется вниз, даже не успела толком напугать: в верхней точке прыжка его робота словно что-то подтолкнуло, и он рванул вслед за Куроо.  
Полёт в роботе сначала показался Дайчи слишком уж мудрёным, но стоило набрать достаточную высоту, как двигаться стало легче. Это всё ещё напоминало странный и необычный аттракцион. Если бы не беснующаяся Годзилла, Дайчи бы даже понравилось.

– Ну вот, сверху мы уже и не такие страшные, хе-хе-хе, – почти ласково пропел Куроо, замирая над Годзиллой.   
Дайчи недоверчиво хмыкнул, напряжённо перемещаясь с места на место. По его скромному мнению, сверху она была всё такой же страшной. 

Десятки похожих на них меха-роботов, начинённых игровыми пилотами, создавали видимость битвы. Но пока Годзилла без особого напряжения расшвыривала их от себя, отмахиваясь, как от комаров.   
Надо хорошенько подумать над стратегией.

– Подстрахуй меня, Саамура, – раздался бодрый голос Куроо, и Дайчи сильнее стиснул рычаги.  
– Каким, блин, образом? И что ты собрался делать?  
– Попробую ослепить мистера Большого Ящера и вернусь обратно на позицию.  
– Куроо… мы же договорились не проверять, что с нами станет, если мы умрём в игре.   
– Я хочу покончить с Годзиллой и вернуться домой, отмечать нашу годовщину. Никаких смертей, – отозвался Куроо, и в тот же миг его робот пошёл на снижение.   
«Твою мать, Куроо», – мысленно застонал Дайчи.   
Будь у него бластеры, пушки – любое другое оружие, чтобы смочь действительно подстраховать Куроо и отвлечь чудище на себя. Так у него же меч да щит!   
Но меха-робот Дайчи всё равно двинулся за Куроо. Нельзя было оставлять его одного. 

Они сравнялись возле одного из шейных гребней Годзиллы.   
Ящер ещё не успел их заметить: был слишком занят разрушением очередной высотки.   
Мимо Дайчи несколько раз пролетали игровые роботы, снова и снова обстреливающие по одним и тем же местам непробиваемую шкуру Годзиллы из пушек.   
Снова и снова сбиваемые неутомимой Годзиллой.  
– Я что, серьёзно, единственный у кого в этой игре нет нормального оружия?   
– Но у тебя есть я, Саамура! – по-мальчишески весело фыркнул Куроо, и его робот рванул вперёд, огибая голову ничего не подозревающей Годзиллы.   
Дайчи даже рта раскрыть не успел, как Куроо выстрелил сразу с двух рук, целясь точно в отвратительно мутный глаз ящера.

Кое-кто сегодня явно собирался набрать максимальное число очков по выбитым вражеским глазам.

Заглушив восторженное «Йе-ху-у!» Куроо, Годзилла взревела от боли. Замотала головой, разбрасывая вокруг поджаренные ошмётки глаза, потянулась лапами к морде и заметалась на месте. Её хлыст-хвост, до этого не особо волнующий Дайчи и Куроо, оказался совсем рядом. Они нырнули в сторону, уходя от удара, но их все равно разметало воздушной волной, не давая набрать нужную высоту и, как назло, приближая почти вплотную к пасти ящера. 

– Куроо, давай вниз! – крикнул Дайчи, с трудом выравниваясь после головокружительной встряски. Тяги их мех явно не хватало на то, чтобы вырваться из создаваемых такой махиной потоков. Годзилла была слишком огромная.

Куроо невнятно и хрипло, попросил дать ему всего пару секунд.   
Годзилла, смирившись с потерей глаза, начала медленно поворачиваться к ним. В её глубинах предупреждающе заклокотало нечто не сулящее ничего хорошего. Сквозь прорези жабр на шее показался голубой свет.   
Ох, не вовремя ты, Куроо, вспомнил про свою клаустрофобию.

Дайчи направил своего робота вперёд, заграждая немного накренённого Куроо. Хотел вытолкнуть его вниз, ещё был шанс уйти от ярости подбитой Годзиллы. 

Годзилла, правда, считала по-другому.

– Ой, блин, – простонал Дайчи, разворачиваясь лицом к голубому пламени, несущемуся на них из зубастой пасти древней твари.   
«Ну, пожалуйста», – взмолился Дайчи, со всей силы сжимая нужный рычаг и заставляя своего робота выставить щит.  
Удар плазмы был такой силы, что Дайчи снова вспомнил про ушибленный локоть, а их с Куроо роботы сдвинулись с места, не выдерживая мощи.   
Но – они были живы! Щит выдерживал!  
Только надолго ли?   
– Куроо, ты там как? – пропыхтел Дайчи, уже обеими руками вцепившись в рычаг, отвечающий за щит. На лбу его выступил пот. Становилось жарко.  
Удушливо пах подплавленный пластик. Перед глазами все плыло от ядовитой голубизны. Слишком много голубого. Слишком много зубов. Слишком…   
Дайчи прищурился, не очень-то доверяя сейчас своим глазам. Тем более что важнее сейчас было выжить.  
Он был так сконцентрирован на удержании щита, что не сразу почувствовал какое-то странное давление вокруг груди, пока Куроо не прохрипел в его голове:  
– Я держу тебя. Не опускай щит, – и тут же робота Дайчи потащило вниз, буквально выдёргивая из-под бушующего потока плазмы. 

Прижимая к груди робота Дайчи, Куроо камнем направил их обоих вниз, выравниваясь уже почти у самой земли. Там-то они и расцепились под ошалелый и торжествующий выкрик Куроо. Дайчи сипло вторил ему сорванным голосом, запоздало осознавая, что всё это время орал, как не орал и на «Американских горках».   
Высоко над ними Годзилла выла от ярости, хлестала хвостом и лила им вдогонку оставшейся плазмой. Но этот раунд явно остался за ними.  
Их взяла!   
«Йе-е-е-ххха!» – хохотал Куроо, играючи, словно нашкодивший кот, маневрируя между разрушенными домами.   
«Да-а-а-а!» – поддерживал его Дайчи, петляя рядом по переулкам, пока Годзилла окончательно не потеряла их из вида в изгибах городского муравейника. Не всегда выгодно быть такой здоровущей.

Только ноги мехи Дайчи коснулись земли, оставшееся расстояние до приземлившегося рядом Куроо, он преодолел бегом. Немного не рассчитал и впечатал его в стену, обнимая. Или точнее пытаясь обнять.  
Он понятия не имел, что нужно сделать, чтобы снять с себя броню.  
Но он точно знал, что ему сейчас жизненно необходимо: обнять этого придурка. Хотя бы так нелепо.  
– Господи, Савамура! – взвыл Куроо, зажмурившись за стеклом своего иллюминатора.   
– Прости-прости, – без особого раскаяния затараторил Дайчи, но всё-таки отлепился от него, давая простора. И довольно засмеялся.   
Куроо устало засмеялся следом. 

– Дай мне пару секунд передохнуть прямо перед чудищем, которому я выбил глаз, – незлобно передразнил его Дайчи, стукнув придурка щитом.   
– Я самый несчастный меха-робот на свете без нормального оружия, зачем мне только нужен щит, – поспешил напомнить Куроо в отместку, вяло пнув его в бедро. 

Дайчи уже собрался продолжить эту бессмысленную перепалку, но тут в его залитой адреналином голове словно загорелась лампочка.  
Ведь в какой-то момент, находясь под потоком плазмы, он увидел…если, конечно, он не сошёл с ума от жара.

– Пасть этой твари, – выдохнул Дайчи, замирая и боясь спугнуть озарившую его мысль. Но это бы у него вряд ли вышло. Перед глазами до сих пор ярко горело оно.  
Синее, пульсирующее, не имеющее к изрыгаемому потоку плазмы никакого отношения.  
– Ты… ты это видел?  
– Что-то синее. Наша реликвия, – прошептал Куроо, словно ему на ухо. Дайчи даже вздрогнул, чувствуя, как от его голоса по спине забегали мурашки. – Значит, мне не показалось.  
– Реликвия – зуб Годзиллы! Поверить не могу.  
– Похоже, наши планы не меняются, Саамура! – рассмеялся Куроо. Дайчи даже не понял, про что он, но тоже засмеялся. Такой красивый у него смех! – К чёрту убийство Годзиллы! Пусть и дальше крушит Токио. Нам-то что?  
– Ты решил остаться в игре?   
– Ага, вон, присмотрел нам домик на Гинзе, пока ещё не разрушенный. Соображай, Савамура! Наша цель – победа над Горным Демоном. Не Годзиллы! Мы должны были попасть на следующий уровень, но, видимо, игра совсем сбрендила. Может игра сойти с ума? К чёрту! Годзилла, Токио – просто декорации нашего испытания, которое не изменилось. Пройти мы должны нашу игру. Заберем нашу реликвию и свалим за следующей! Прямо в этих меха-такси.  
– Думаешь, Годзилла так просто отдаст тебе свой зуб? У тебя ещё нет диплома дантиста, – с сомнением протянул Дайчи, хотя это и было лишним.   
Меч и щит в руках его меха-робота уже не казались такой обидной насмешкой, как раньше.   
– Я его отсеку, – сказал Дайчи, кивая самому себе. Ладони у него жутко вспотели, но он всё так же сильно стискивал рычаги. – Подберусь поближе и отсеку, а если она решит рыгнуть плазмой – укроюсь за щитом. Главное, чтобы она сильно не дёргалась. И побольше орала.  
– Как скажешь, Босс, – поддержал его Куроо. Его робот заносчиво поднял руку с пушкой, как бы сообщая, чем именно будет доводить пациента до нужного состояния.   
Что ж. По крайней мере, у них появился план.

Они поднялись над крышами и на миг зависли в воздухе, наблюдая за Годзиллой.   
Та уже вернулась к своим делам по разрушению высоток, позабыв и про них, и про свой глаз. Дайчи прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть нужный зуб, но с такого расстояния это было невозможно.   
Нужно подлететь ближе.  
– Реликвия – верхний зуб слева, – напомнил им обоим Дайчи, нервно поглаживая рычаги большими пальцами.  
– А справа у нашей подруги нет глаза, – раздался голос Куроо. – Эх, знал бы заранее, выбил бы левый.  
– И так неплохо. Теперь справа у неё слепая зона. Если что-то случится, лучше держаться правой стороны.  
– Может быть, выбить второй глаз для симметрии? – задумчиво протянул Куроо. Дайчи замотал головой, опомнился и заговорил:  
– Нет. Боюсь, как бы она не впала в состояние берсека, ослепнув. Снесёт же нас. Помнишь про хвост?   
– Как уж тут забыть.   
– Хвост, проворность, зубы и лучи плазмы, – хмуро перечислил Дайчи весь послужной список Годзиллы. В груди всё сжималось и неприятно давило осознанием, с чем же они на самом деле сейчас будут сражаться. – Так она ещё и непробиваемая. В отличие от нас с тобой.  
– Слушай, Годзилла – не та игра, где нужно долго ломать голову и подбирать особую тактику для Босса. Нужно просто быть внимательным, сильнее жать на кнопки «БУМ» и получать удовольствие от того, что ты главный герой фильма-катастрофы, – сказал Куроо: – Итак, подлетаем с правой стороны. Я стараюсь отвлечь на себя всё её внимание и довести её до бешенства.   
– Ты уверен, что получится?  
– Сегодня утром ты довольно уверенно говорил, что я кого угодно достану.  
– Куроо, – застонал Дайчи. Вот, блин, ему было сейчас совсем не до тупых шуток.   
Внизу мысли о краже зуба из пасти монстра казались куда осуществимее.   
А вот зависнув над полуразрушенным городом и вновь увидев эту неистовую громадину… Нет, Дайчи совершенно точно не нравилась мысль, что Куроо в одиночку будет доводить Годзиллу до бешенства. Хоть он ни на секунду не сомневался в его способностях.  
– Как только выбьешь зуб, мы отступаем, – напомнил Куроо. В голосе его сквозило что-то размеренное, примирительное, почти ласковое. Дайчи впервые оторвался от одного из рычагов только, чтобы стыдливо растереть глаза. Вот блин. Развесил тут нюни. – Я с прошлого раза уяснил, на что способна наша приятельница. Ну и на что способен мой меха тоже. Не накручивай себя, Савамура. Мы же просто играем. Давай зададим ей жару за то, что она наехала на наш Токио!  
– «Наш» Токио, – хмыкнул Дайчи, настраиваясь на весёлый голос Куроо. Он дразнил и подбадривал одновременно. Накачивал воодушевлением, вытеснял все тяжёлые мысли и сомнения.   
Сделать и идти дальше. Вот что сейчас нужно.  
– Ну, ты уже почти научился не теряться по дороге к институту…  
– Погнали! 

Подлетать так близко, даже зная про выбитый глаз, было жутко. От Годзиллы шли какие-то странные и невидимые волны, на которых меха-робота немного покачивало.   
Дайчи слышал монотонное гудение, точно стоял возле электрощита под высоким напряжением. А ещё он отлично помнил, с каким глухим и пугающим звуком внутри Годзиллы начинало загораться её синее пламя. 

– Ты когда-нибудь говорил мне, почему так не любишь Годзиллу? – раздался голос Куроо. Как будто слышал все тревожащие его мысли. Или каким-то образом видел побелевшие костяшки сжатых на рычагах пальцев.   
Дайчи нервно дёрнул плечом.  
– А с чего бы её любить?  
– Многие тащатся от Годзиллы. Она довольно милая, знаешь. У меня были такие клёвые наклейки с ней.  
– У всех были наклейки с Годзиллой, – закатил глаза Дайчи. Куроо тепло фыркнул, как будто совсем рядом стоял.  
На самом же деле Куроо находился в меха-роботе, который уже начал огибать Годзиллу.  
Дайчи снова занервничал.

– Вместо того чтобы так жутко сопеть прямо в микрофон или что там обеспечивает нашу связь, лучше бы просто рассказал мне, поче…  
– Мои бабушка и дедушка фанаты Годзиллы, – сказал Дайчи, не сводя глаз с движения Куроо.   
Почему-то он решил снижаться. Хотел прострелить брюхо?  
Вряд ли он сможешь пробить её панцирь: десятки меха-роботов из массовки как раз и вели обстрел брюха, но не сильно продвинулись в своём бравом деле. Если присмотреться, даже с высоты Дайчи было видно дымящие развалины отброшенных Годзиллой неудачников.   
Дайчи закусил губу. Вместо того чтобы торчать тут, в засаде у подбитого глаза, ему хотелось быть рядом с Куроо.

– Отличное начало истории, продолжай.   
«Куроо, блин», – хотел уже сказать Дайчи, но вместо этого послушно заговорил:  
– У дедушки не было других фильмов, кроме как про Годзиллу. Половина из них – эпохи Сёвы. Я иногда даже притворялся, что хочу спать в шесть вечера, только бы не смотреть их, – Куроо рассмеялся, и Дайчи тоже нервно улыбнулся. Рассказ неожиданно помогал успокоить нервы. – А бабушка… Года в три я спросил у неё «ба, откуда берутся эти землетрясения?»  
– О, боже, Саамура, – простонал Куроо. – Ты такой милый. Был.  
– А она мне сказала, что это Годзилла на дне океана перевернулась на другой бок. И что когда-нибудь Годзилла проснётся и выберется на поверхность… я всегда ненавидел Годзиллу, Куроо. И только убеждаюсь, что не зря.  
– Тогда этот «бум» я посвящаю тебе.

Раздался взрыв орудий Куроо, а следом – полный ярости и боли вой Годзиллы. Качнувшись и чудом не задев гребнем маячившего рядом Дайчи, монстр из глубин сделал шаткий шаг, а потом грузно осел на одну ногу.   
Меха Куроо продолжила обстреливать подбитое колено, разнося его новыми и новыми взрывами.   
Годзилла попыталась встать, но изуродованное колено просто не могло выдержать её внушительный вес.  
Раздался отвратительный треск: чудище само доделало работу Куроо.

«Куроо, блин», – только и смог выдохнул Дайчи. – «Чёртов ты умник!»

Куроо направил робота вверх, стремительно набирая скорость и высоту. Вылетел, словно пробка из бутылки, и вновь нацелился на Годзиллу.  
Чудище из глубин, опущенное на одно колено, яростно заорало на Куроо.   
А Дайчи только оно и было нужно: он сорвался с места, влетая прямо в широко распахнутую пасть. С трудом удерживав траекторию (ор Годзиллы буквально выдувал его!) и обогнув серый язык ящера, он замахнулся мечом и, не сбавляя скорости, ударил по зубу. Во все стороны брызнули голубые искры-осколки.   
Дайчи закрутился в вырывающемся из пасти Годзиллы потоке воздуха, на секунду теряя все ориентиры. Он увидел голубой зуб прямо перед собой, всё ещё крепко сидевший на челюсти проклятого ящера. И с трудом успел выставить щит, когда Годзилла попыталась откусить голову его мехе. 

Ладно.   
Возможно, щит такой прочности – не самый плохой атрибут в игре.

От удара о челюсть, Дайчи отбросило на несколько метров.   
– Вот что, – прохрипел Дайчи, выровняв накренившего робота. Годзилла загудела страшным, глубинным звуком, накапливая плазму для удара. – У нас тут вообще предусмотрена кнопка катапультирования?  
– А я бы не отказался от радио.

Разогнавшись, Дайчи вплотную подлетел к пасти ящера, нанося ещё один удар. И на этот раз, зуб поддался, отколовшись.  
«Есть», – сказал Дайчи, отшвыривая меч и ловя синюю реликвию.   
Сияла она почти так же ярко, как кусок янтаря с заключённым в нём светляком. Грубый кусок какого-то минерала (морская соль?) и с трудом просматриваемая внутри него крохотная синяя рыбка… 

Вихрь голубой плазмы, разбивающийся о выставленный Дайчи щит, казался уже не таким ярким, как эта рыбка.  
– Пора уходить! – Дайчи не был уверен, что сказал это вслух, слишком сильно гудело синее пламя вокруг. 

Но тут Годзилла начала подниматься.  
«Да ты чокнулась!» – охнул Дайчи.   
Забывшись в своей дикой ярости, захлёбываясь рокочущим потоком голубого пламени – Годзилла вытолкнула своё гигантское тело вверх и встала на обе ноги. От её движений, подконтрольный поток плазмы разорвало и закрутило вокруг Годзиллы настоящим голубым торнадо.   
Они попали в ловушку, находясь в эпицентре плазменного вихря. А Годзилла продолжала делать хуже. Ей даже удалось пройти несколько тяжёлых шагов прежде, чем раненная нога всё-таки подкосилась, окончательно ломаясь в колене. 

– Савамура! – крикнул откуда-то сверху Куроо. Или снизу. Дайчи окончательно запутался, ослеплённый голубым пламенем. 

Падая, Годзилла обрушилась на высотное здание. Во все стороны брызнули стекло и камни. Отлетевшего было на безопасное расстояние Дайчи ощутимо приложило обломком стены, завертев вокруг своей оси и путая в пространстве. Датчики в кабине противно запищали, окрашивая мир аварийно-красным светом. Перед глазами пробежали помехи.  
Куроо вынырнул, как чёрт из табакерки, протягивая ему руку.  
Дайчи почувствовал себя героем малобюджетного фильма. Их с Куроо мехи почти дотянулись друг до друга, чтобы общими усилиями вырваться из-под разрушающегося здания, как время замерло.  
Что-то разорвалось. И снова. Вспыхнуло яркой вспышкой, оглушая и придавливая сразу со всех сторон.  
Их отшвырнуло друг от друга по разным сторонам, и в тот момент Годзилла всем своим немалым весом, рухнула на землю.   
Прямо, как и предсказывала когда-то бабуля Дайчи: проломив землю, создавая такую силовую волну вокруг себя, что, кажется, наступил маленький конец света.   
– Ку-… – попытался сказать Дайчи, но попал в огненно-пыльное облако, уносящее его чёрт пойми куда.   
Всё вокруг тряслось и взрывалось.   
И тут-то Дайчи понял.

Это произошло снова.  
Игра «заглючила» или что там с ней происходило, и вышвырнула их в другую локацию.   
Ни шума разрушаемого города, ни Годзиллы. Этот факт не мог не радовать, если бы не одно но. Вокруг было так тихо, что у Дайчи невольно тянуло под ложечкой от нехорошего предчувствия.   
Так тихо, как будто он был абсолютно один.   
Но он не мог быть один, ведь где-то рядом должен сопеть и приходить в себя Куроо.  
Так?

– Куроо, – сипло позвал Дайчи, открыв глаза в кромешной темноте. Ни подсветки аварийного выхода, ни светляков, ни всполохов огня над разрушенным Токио. Вообще ничего. Как будто он ослеп.  
Он зажмурился и попробовал открыть глаза снова. Ничего не изменилось.   
– Куроо!

Его голос разнёсся эхом, гулко натыкаясь на стены.   
Он был в помещении. Кажется, тут высокие потолки. Подвал? Пахло затхлостью и пылью.  
И чем-то назойливо химическим.

– Куроо! – чем громче Дайчи звал, тем тревожнее ему становилось. – Ты слышишь меня? Куроо?

Да почему же здесь так темно?!  
Где Куроо? Где он сам?

Дайчи начал вставать, надеясь нащупать хоть что-нибудь (а лучше всего – выключатель), но ледяная хватка на запястье вернула его обратно. Он вскрикнул от неожиданности, попытался вырвать руку, но не тут-то было.  
«Я привязан», – с трудом осознал Дайчи сквозь нарастающую панику. Свободной рукой ощупал металлический браслет и тянущуюся от него цепочку.  
Восхитительно.  
Он не просто привязан. Он прикован. Грёбанными наручниками. К какому-то металлическому крюку в стене. Хрен пойми где. Класс!

– Куроо! Если ты притаился тут и тихо ржёшь надо мной, я убью тебя!

Раздавать угрозы, будучи прикованным, получалось на удивление легко.   
Обеими руками он ухватился за прохладную цепь, не теряя надежды освободиться, и дёргая её изо всех сил.  
Пока побеждали наручники.

– Ты же жив, Куроо? Клянусь, я убью тебя, если ты не жив. Только, блин, попробуй…

Дайчи стиснул зубы и снова дёрнул за цепь. Не поддавалась, лишь царапала ладони да звенела. Ужасно громко в такой неестественной тишине.  
Паника всё нарастала. Он издавал слишком много шума, привлекал слишком много внимания (чьего внимания?), и был абсолютно беспомощен. От этих мыслей у него волосы на загривке вставали дыбом, а по спине бежал табун мурашек.  
Нужно освободиться. Срочно.  
Разобраться со светом. И найти Куроо.

Ему нужен Куроо. Прямо сейчас.  
Не могло же их раскидать по разным локациям? Или вселенным?  
Что если это всё-таки с самого начала было Чистилищем? А теперь их дороги разошлись…  
Что если Куроо… погиб?   
Дайчи прошибло холодным потом и стало трудно дышать. Погиб во время взрывов на самом деле. Или только в виртуальной реальности? Что с ними станет, если они умрут в игре?

– Куроо! – сорванным голосом крикнул Дайчи, упираясь ногой в стену и со всей силы дёргая цепь. Сломайся ты уже! Ну же!  
Крюк как будто бы расшатался, но от страха у Дайчи сдавали последние нервы. Он уже ни в чём не был уверен.  
Даже в том, послышался ему сейчас какой-то надсадный хрип или нет?   
Он замер, стискивая в пальцах цепь и напряжённо прислушиваясь. Какая-то часть его захотела вновь позвать Куроо, но он приказал себе молчать. Даже дыхание задержал, полностью обратившись в слух.

Здесь кто-то был кроме него.  
Этот кто-то хрипло и прерывисто дышал, кажется, наблюдая за Дайчи из темноты. Дайчи зажмурился. Он всё равно бы ничего не разглядел, только зря давал простор разгулявшейся панике. А нужно было собраться.  
Нужно было…  
«Найти Куроо»  
…освободиться. Перво-наперво.   
Найти, как включить здесь свет.  
И ещё было бы неплохо обзавестись каким-нибудь оружием. Хриплое дыхание звучало слишком уж зловеще.  
«Прямо сейчас я бы многое отдал за свой меч», – проскользнула печальная мысль, но он не стал её развивать. Сжал пальцы на цепи, удобнее упёрся ногой в стену и резко дёрнул. 

Наручник загремел, заскрежетал, но так и не поддался.   
Кто-то позади издал звук, который Дайчи описал бы, как заинтригованное рыгание. Его снова прошиб холодный пот. Чёрт. Совершенно не хотелось становиться объектом внимания невесть кого в этой темнотище!  
Дайчи суетливо ощупал крюк, с трудом сдерживая стон разочарования: этот крюк не был ввинчен в стену; он был частью стены. А точнее – частью одной из металлических плит, которыми была обшита стена. Её прямоугольник крепился на четыре болта и – тут сердце Дайчи радостно затрепетало, заглушая своим стуком даже надсадное хрипение – один край уже почти отошёл от стены!   
Воодушевление придало сил, и Дайчи, не жалея рук, задёргал цепь. Потом плюнул на всё и упёрся в стену ещё и второй ногой, всем своим весом выламывая поддавшийся кусок металла.

Дыхание за спиной превратилось в булькающее клокотание. Даже думать не хотелось, что за существо издавало такие мерзкие неестественные звуки. Прямо как в дешёвых фильмах ужасов.  
«Ужасы», – осенило Дайчи, вцепившегося в край отошедшей наполовину плиты и расшатывающего её. Память услужливо подкинула кровавые подтёки на рекламных листовках с просьбами не приводить на сеанс детей, беременных и людей, страдающих рядом заболеваний. – «Я в хоррор-игре. И я всё ещё прикован к стене».

Вслед за клокотанием, раздались шаркающие шаги. Оно приближалось.   
Дайчи рванул плиту на себя, обливаясь потом, кожей ощущая чужое присутствие. Металл заскрежетал, звякнули о бетонный пол отлетевшие болты. Он был так близко к свободе!  
Клокотание существа перешло в предупреждающий рык, и Дайчи понял, что оно готовится запрыгнуть ему на спину.   
– Ну! – прорычал Дайчи, титаническим усилием всё-таки отрывая плиту с крюком. Он отшатнулся, чудом не врезался в хрипящую тварь и тут же, не давая ни себе, ни ей шанса сориентироваться, размахнулся рукой с наручником.  
Кусок металла маятником врезался во взвизгнувшее от боли и неожиданности существо, подарив Дайчи несколько секунд на отступление.

Движения немного сковывала дурацкая конструкция из браслета, наручника и плиты: она моталась, билась об ноги и тяжело оттягивала руку. Но Дайчи и не подумал бы жаловаться.  
Ухватившись обеими руками за нагревшуюся цепь, Дайчи раскрутил её вместе с болтающейся плитой.   
Можно сказать, что он успешно следовал своему плану. Почти освободился и нашёл почти оружие.

– Ну, давай, страхолюдина, – вызывающе выдохнул он, хотя на самом деле с удовольствием оставил бы все неразрешённые со страхолюдиной дела здесь, в темноте.

Страхолюдина – вроде изуродованный человек, а вроде и лысый зверь – разъярённо завизжала, оскалилась и вновь зашаркала в сторону Дайчи.   
И сначала Дайчи отлупил мерзкое существо пристёгнутым к себе куском металла, а уже потом до него дошло: он видел.   
Вокруг по-прежнему было беспросветно темно, но теперь его глаза могли различить хоть что-то. Хотя бы очертания собственных рук и страшную пасть твари, когда та подбегала особенно близко. Источником этого слабого невнятного света был прямоугольник в стене, откуда он, спасаясь, выломал кусок металла.   
Похоже, за стеной было ещё какое-то помещение… 

Засмотревшись, Дайчи чуть не встретил несущуюся на него тварь раскрытыми объятиями. Он действовал инстинктивно: хорошенько размахнуться не получилось бы, существо оказалось слишком близко. Поэтому Дайчи попятился, подтянув к себе цепь, хватаясь прикованной рукой за крюк, и выставил плиту перед собой.  
Прямо, как грёбанный щит.  
«Я ненавижу эту долбаннутую суку-игру!» – мысленно взвыл Дайчи, всё-таки падая на спину под весом твари, но выталкивая её с себя своим импровизированным щитом.

Существо перепугано булькнуло, оказавшись в воздухе, и укатилось куда-то в темноту. Дайчи уже был на ногах, с цепью в руках, готовый разбить голову этой твари, если она ещё раз к нему сунется.  
Но вдруг что-то грохнуло, оглушительно заскрежетало, и часть стены отъехала в сторону, ослепляя Дайчи вспыхнувшим светом.   
Утешало только то, что твари это тоже не понравилось: судя по визгливому стону, её глаза уже давно не встречались с чем-то ярким.   
А ещё утешало вот что:  
– Твою же налево…  
Этот голос.

Дайчи поднял голову, чтобы убедиться, что не ослышался, но застонал почти так же жалко, как и жуткая тварь. Свет просто убивал его несчастные глаза.  
Но это точно был он!

– Чёрт, – выругался Куроо, шарахнувшись в сторону и пропуская мимо себя обезумевшее от света существо. Его шаркающие шаги и клокотание ещё какое-то время были слышны, а потом – всё снова затихло. 

Дайчи замер, выглядывая из-под прикрывающей глаза ладони.  
Ну, точно он. Куроо. Живой. Целый и невредимый. С фонариком в левой руке.  
Дайчи нервно хмыкнул, чувствуя, как лопается распирающий его изнутри ком беспокойства, наполняя до краёв теплом и спокойствием. 

– Са-а-амура, – выдохнул Куроо, двигаясь к нему навстречу с наитупейшей улыбкой на физиономии. Прыгающий луч фонаря снова ударил по глазам и заставил болезненно зашипеть.  
– Боже, Куроо, свет, – застонал Дайчи.   
Куроо чертыхнулся, отвёл фонарь в сторону, и бросился к нему навстречу.

И тут Дайчи понял, что его трясло. Колотило так, что аж зубы стучали в этой поделённой, слава богам, теперь уже на двоих тишине. И сердце готово было выскочить из груди, и это просто какой-то… пиздец.  
Он медленно сжал кулак, испытывая непреодолимое желание вмазать Куроо. Или поцеловать. Или всё-таки вмазать... Но Куроо его опередил: небрежно отбросил бесценный фонарик на пол, обхватил обеими руками ойкнувшего Дайчи за щёки и крепко прижался губами в поцелуе.  
«Ладно», – решил Дайчи, легонько ткнув Куроо кулаком в бок и тут же приобнимая.

– Са-а-амура, – довольно протянул Куроо, вплавляясь в объятия Дайчи и прижимаясь тёплой щекой к уху.   
Дайчи зажмурился, стискивая Куроо, почти повисшего на нём всем своим немалым весом. Хорошо.

– Это просто пиздец, – поделился он мыслями по поводу происходящего, шумно дыша и разгоняя выдохом лезшие в нос волосы Куроо. 

Тот захихикал. С интересом подёргал край металлического «щита» Дайчи, присвистнул.  
– Так ты что… отломал кусок стены и избил ей беднягу мутанта? Саамура! Ты страшный человек!  
– Заткнись, а? – простонал Дайчи, бессильно наблюдая, как Куроо с почти детским любопытством принялся рассматривать конструкцию на его руке. – Что это за место? Мутанты, наручники… видел какие-нибудь спойлеры?  
– Нет, – вздохнул Куроо. Поднял фонарик и осветил бывшую темницу Дайчи. В темноте она казалась больше. – В общей нарезке никаких сюжетов не было, только заставка. Ну, ты её и сам видел. Похоже, тут проводили какие-то стрёмные эксперименты над животными и не только. Что-то пошло не так, и вот что мы имеем: заброшенное здание, забитое мутантами. Оу, смотри-ка, что я нашёл для тебя!  
– Скажи, что это не меч, а фонарик? – взмолился Дайчи.  
– Ну, это не меч, – сказал Куроо, поднимая из кучи мусора в углу комнаты длинный нож.   
Дайчи длинно вздохнул. Нет, он не жаловался. Просто ощущение какого-то нескончаемого дня сурка в глаз попало. 

– Знаешь, когда в хорроре мачете на твоей стороне, это хороший знак. Я думаю, пока всё идёт по правильному сценарию. На двоих игроков – один фонарь. Мы нашли друг друга и теперь должны держаться вместе, тогда всё будет путём. В конце концов, это последнее наше испытание.   
– Испытание огня, – пробормотал Дайчи, забирая свой мачете и выходя вслед за Куроо из ненавистной темноты. 

За проходом оказался коридор, с обоих концов утопающий в непроглядной тьме. Типичный коридор из фильмов ужасов про заброшенные лаборатории или бункеры. То тут, то там видны кровавые разводы, вдоль стен валялся неприглядного вида мусор вперемешку с иссушёнными человеческими телами. Назойливо пищали крысы, и клокотали где-то вдалеке мутанты, вроде тех, с которым Дайчи посчастливилось встретиться.   
С освещением всё ещё было туго. Кое-где пытались загореться потолочные лампы: хватало их лишь на слабое мерцание и тревожное позвякивание.   
Иными словами, паршивое было местечко.   
Но было уже не так страшно. Теперь хотя бы небольшой пятачок вокруг себя можно было разглядеть и без фонаря.  
А ещё у него в руке мачете, кусок стены и рядом громко сопел Куроо.  
Да. Он определённо готов навалять тут всем.

– Странная локация для испытания огня, – сказал Дайчи, лишь бы заглушить мерзкое эхо клокотания тварей.   
– Ага! – нервно закивал Куроо. Луч фонарика непрерывно скакал от стены к стене, добегал до потолка, светил в вентиляционные решётки, ложился косым росчерком перед их ногами и начинал свой забег сначала. 

Куроо был… блин. Он был слишком возбуждён. Глаза лихорадочно блестели, как два фонаря. И даже в таком неверном свете был хорошо заметен яркий румянец на его щеках.   
Только миски с попкорном в руках не хватало. И можно было легко представить, что они сидели перед ноутбуком с закачанным на него ужастиком.

– Куроо, – осторожно начал Дайчи.  
– А? – Куроо обернулся к нему всем телом, ударив светом прямо по глазам. Ну, блин.   
– Твоя очередь рассказывать, – сказал Дайчи, стараясь немного отвлечь Куроо, увести его от опасного состояния концентрированного напряжения.   
Не то, что бы Куроо мог впасть в отчаяние или ступор.  
Ужастики действовали на него… У Дайчи заныла скула, по которой всего два месяца назад Куроо случайно двинул, полностью захваченный мыслью о выживании.  
Куроо обожал ужастики. Проваливался в них с головой, кричал, дёргался, подскакивал на месте, а потом легкомысленно смеялся, растекаясь с довольной улыбкой по стулу на кухне. Делился впечатлениями, смаковал самые глупые и страшные моменты, и ещё неделю после просмотра ему снились безумные и, видимо, довольно правдоподобные сны по мотивам. О, да, Куроо обожал ужастики. А вот Дайчи, которому приходилось иметь дело с Куроо под ужастиками, не очень.

– Почему ты так не любишь меха-роботов? Даже мою модельку выбросил.  
– Я выбросил её, потому что она упала и сломалась.  
– В деле о падении модельки всё ещё много тёмных пятен, – кивнул Дайчи. Куроо нервно хохотнул. – Так расскажешь?

Сверху грохнуло и к ногам остановившихся Дайчи и Куроо рухнули выломанные решётки. Следом с утробным клокочущим рычанием спрыгнули три лысые твари. 

– А я всё думал, когда уже полезут, – Куроо сказал это таким тоном, словно они сидели в кухне и пили чай за завтраком. А не стояли перед тремя жуткими тварями, готовыми разорвать их на части.

Дайчи оттеснил Куроо плечом, раскручивая перед собой «щит» на цепи.   
Ну что ж, кажется, нашлась игра, в которой и он может быть главной боевой единицей.  
– Попробуй ослепить их фонарём! Кажется, они не любят свет, – бросил он, и влепил первой прыгнувшей к ним твари по морде, снося её с пути.

Раскрученный лист металла удачно прошил горло второму мутанту, добавляя коридору новых кровавых пятен. А вот достать третьего мутанта у Дайчи не получилось.  
Тварь раскрыла пасть так близко, что Дайчи невольно пересчитал её кривые зубы и почувствовал зловонное дыхание. Он отступил, суетливо сжал рукоятку мачете, примеряясь, но тут за его спиной раздался грохот.   
Голова мутанта треснула, как перезрелый фрукт, брызнув на Дайчи своей вонючей кровью.

Дайчи ошарашено охнул, заморгал и порывисто обернулся.   
– Ты, Савамура, охрененски дерёшься, – широко улыбнулся ему Куроо, сияя, как начищенный пятак. Точно маньяк, поймавший желанную жертву в ловушку.  
– У тебя – пистолет, – сказал Дайчи, прикрыв глаза. – Фонарик и пистолет…  
– В парке развлечений я без спроса залез в пустой макет костюма меха-робота. Он был картонный, но довольно тяжёлый, – огорошил его Куроо торопливыми словами. Вот засранец. Нашёл выгодный момент: – А я был мелкий, и мне было всё интересно. Этот макет стоял перед каким-то аттракционом, кажется, возле него фоткались. А мне показалось, что будет здорово залезть в него. И что я гений, раз никто до этого ещё не додумался. И что папа будет в восторге. Короче, я умудрился в нём упасть. Прямо на выход из костюма. Не мог выбраться и сидел там несколько часов, пока меня не нашли. Хотя, наверное, я там и десяти минут не просидел, но казалось, что несколько часов. Я думал, что так там и умру, в этом тяжёлом и глупом костюме. Там было полно места, но мне казалось, что вот-вот меня раздавит… Отец даже особо не ругал меня.   
– О, – сказал Дайчи.  
Получившая по морде тварь пришла в себя и хрипло заклокотала.  
Не отводя проникновенного взгляда от лица Дайчи, Куроо поднял руку с пистолетом и добил мутанта пулей.  
Закатив глаза, Дайчи тихо рассмеялся.  
Куроо выдохнул с видимым облегчением, и немного смущённо потупился, рассеянно потирая дулом пистолета в голове.   
– Никому ещё об этом не рассказывал. Даже Кенме. Он и так считал меня сыклом из-за жуков…   
– Я тронут, – заметил Дайчи, отводя его руку с пистолетом вниз.  
– Мне придётся тебя убить, если проболтаешься кому.  
– Договорились. Ну что. Двинули дальше? Судя по выпрыгивающим на нас мутантам, направление мы выбрали верное.

С пистолетом их путь пошёл куда бодрее. Мутанты теперь, как тараканы, толпами лезли на них из вентиляционных шахт, из проломов в стенах, из встречающихся на пути заброшенных кабинетов. Но Куроо, почти как когда-то на залитой солнцем поляне, разил тварей наповал меткими выстрелами. С посохом, конечно, пистолет сложно было сравнить, но зато теперь и Дайчи не чувствовал себя бесполезным, раскручивая смертоносный кусок металла и расшвыривая подкрадывающихся тварей.  
Порой на трупах мутантов что-то появлялось, заманчиво подмигивая им и привлекая внимание. Чаще всего выпадали новенькие и полные магазины для пистолета Куроо, но один раз Дайчи смог подобрать зажигалку и жвачку со вкусом ядерного лимона.   
С сомнением взвесив в руке помятую упаковку жвачки, Дайчи сунул её в карман. Без особой надежды чиркнул зажигалкой, и со второго раза выдрал из неё длинное пламя огонька. Потянуло газом. Даже удивительно, что у него в руках оказалось что-то кроме щита и вариации меча.   
Неплохой улов.  
Тем более что плотная завеса темноты, занавешивающая от них конец коридора, наконец-то поредела. Впереди их ждал тупик.   
«Скорее всего, там мы найдём проход на финальный уровень этой локации», – сказал Куроо.   
Чёрт его знает, какой им прок от зажигалки, но батареек для фонарика пока не выпадало, а снова оказаться в непроглядной темноте да ещё и на финальном уровне, Дайчи точно не хотелось.   
С мягким звоном, он захлопнул крышечку, экономя газ, и покрутил головой в поисках Куроо.

Тот увлечённо рылся в разбросанных у стен телах.

– Что ты ищешь? Другое оружие? – спросил Дайчи. Он только мог надеяться, что в игре вряд ли можно было подхватить какую-то инфекцию.  
Тела, пусть и давно погибшие, пусть и – ненастоящие, а лишь созданные для их устрашения и создания нужной атмосферы – вызывали у него внутреннюю дрожь.  
– Это учёный. Ну, был им, как и все здесь, – объяснил Куроо, покручивая полуистлевшим пропуском. Дайчи прищурился.   
Видно было плохо. Что-то про некого Сато, сотрудника закрытой секретной правительственной лаборатории.  
Набор максимально шаблонных и ничего не проясняющих слов.  
Куроо хмыкнул.  
– Когда я очнулся, вокруг была тишина, темнота и куча перевёрнутых документов. Я так понимаю – матчасть игры. Я немного порылся в ней.  
– Твой вход в игру был явно приятнее, – фыркнул Дайчи, покрутив закованной в наручник кистью.   
– Это точно. Конечно, играй мы, ну, нормально, это всё было бы куда занимательней, и… Я всё ждал, когда же нам попадётся ещё подсказка. Типа этой.

Дайчи забрал у него смятый клочок бумаги. Невольно подумал, как же хорошо он сохранился, но, вспомнив, каким образом запускались их меха-роботы, решил оставить все придирки до возвращения домой.  
Это был кусок блокнотного листа. На нём было написано:  
«Вот и всё. Вот, до чего довела нас наша слепая гордыня и жажда знаний. Мы сами виноваты во всём. Мы заслужили такой конец. Единственное, что нам остаётся, чтобы спасти наши изгаженные души – уничтожить здесь всё. Всех этих тварей, все эти реактивы, все наши исследования. Самих себя, потому что мы – есть опасность. Я должен успеть зажечь…» – письмо обрывалось кляксой крови.   
Дайчи торопливо перевернул листок. На обороте вместо продолжения душеизлияния учёного был очень схематично нарисован план какого-то устройства. Сверху шла непонятная надпись «МАТО».  
Рисунку явно не хватало частей.

– Сюжетец здесь так себе, – вынес вердикт Дайчи. 

Куроо восторженно расхохотался, всё ещё чересчур возбуждённый происходящим. 

– Что правда, то правда, но! Часть схемы я взял ещё со старта прежде, чем найти тебя. Смотри, – Куроо вытащил из кармана похожий обрывок листка и приложил его к тому, что держал Дайчи. Идеально совместив краешки проколов из-под блокнотной пружины.  
– Кре-мато… – сложил Дайчи имеющиеся слова, и на секунду прикрыл глаза. 

Всё ещё не хватало одного кусочка, но и так всё было ясно.

– Вот и наше испытание огня, – срывающимся от нетерпения голосом, прошептал Куроо. Ещё немного, и он начнёт подпрыгивать от распирающего его восторга.  
Дайчи забрал оба листка, придирчиво разглядывая схему.  
– Что скажешь, мистер инженер?  
– Ну, – Дайчи хмыкнул, – похоже на план сборки из Икеа.  
– То есть, без диплома ты не разберёшься?  
– Во-первых, тот стеллаж нам продали с инструкцией к другой модели! – сварливо напомнил Дайчи.  
Куроо поднял ладони, как бы говоря: «Да-да, дело было именно в этом, никто ни на что и не пытается намекать».   
Засранец.  
– А во-вторых, мне кажется, кремационная печь выглядит не так. Это, – Дайчи придирчиво прищурился: – это больше похоже на схему городской площади с фонтанами. Все эти сопла… Я даже не пойму, где тут дверца или дымоотвод. Странная камера.  
– Найдём третью часть, разберёмся и – сожжём их всех!   
– Реликвия, – напряжённо напомнил Дайчи. Куроо растерянно заморгал, и Дайчи вздохнул: – Ты не должен отвлекаться на сюжет этого ужастика. К чёрту мутантов и заветы мёртвого учёного. Главное найти реликвию. Последнюю, Куроо.  
– «Что-то красное», я помню, – закатил он глаза. – Не смотри на меня, как на чокнутого пироманьяка. Я нормальный! Но, согласись, немного огня этому тухлому местечку не помешало бы.  
Дайчи опустил глаза на схему. Недоставало части с запускающим механизмом, но и по имеющимся стрелкам движения потока, примерный принцип был ясен.   
Сначала бы разгорелся основной котёл («Печь» – как подписано на обрывке с частью МАТО), и уже от него поток линейно разнёсся бы по остальным трубам, вырываясь из множества отмеченных сопл. Движение было закольцовано, и процесс так и тёк бы, покуда в Печи оставался огонь.  
Странное сооружение.   
– На месте мутантов, я бы туда добровольно не полез, – вздохнул он, возвращая листы. Куроо зафыркал.  
«И надеюсь, нам не придётся становиться живыми приманками для этих тварей»

С каждым шагом гул зловещего клокотания мутантов, всё это время сопровождавший их в пути по коридору, становился всё ближе. Мутанты продолжали лезть на них буквально из всех щелей, но там, куда они шли, их было ещё больше.   
Гораздо больше.   
– Похоже, впереди настоящий кластер этих тварей, – усмехнулся Куроо, перезаряжая пистолет. Дайчи невольно задержал на нём взгляд: круто, блин, выглядел.   
И кивнул.

Да. Они добрались до финишной прямой. Этот длинный коридор, наконец-то, заканчивался, заворачивая куда-то, где их уже ждали.  
Звуки были слишком уж красноречивы.

– Добро пожаловать в город мутантов, – вяло подхватил Дайчи.   
Они тихо посмеялись и с одной ноги решительно зашагали к концу коридора.   
Других вариантов пройти игру у них всё равно не было.  
В конце концов, они уже через столько всего прошли. Победили собственные тени, сразились с гигантской Годзиллой. Самое главное для них сейчас – «что-то красное».  
Отбиться от тварей, схватить реликвию. 

Так Дайчи думал, пока они не повернули, оказавшись у выхода из коридора.

– Ох ты чёрт… – почти в унисон выдохнули они, ошарашено раскрыв рты. 

Перед ними, залитое аварийно-красным светом, растиралось огромных размеров помещение. Настолько большое, что сюда бы вместился токийский дворец спорта.   
Они стояли, замерши в проходе, от которого вниз вели бетонные ступени, и глазели на открывшееся им пространство, с каждой секундой всё больше осознавая его масштабы. Огромные масштабы, особенно после замкнутой кишки коридора. Даже после шумной Гинзы.   
По периметру зала тянулись колонны, вроде как поддерживающие потолок. Вроде – потому что, сколько Дайчи не пытался разглядеть этот самый потолок, ничего не получалось. Он утопал в знакомой уже непроницаемой темноте. Слишком высокий, в несколько этажей точно.   
Голова шла кругом.

– Про город мутантов ты прямо в точку попал, – нервно усмехнувшись, заметил Куроо, щёлкая фонариком и пряча его в карман. Дайчи шумно сглотнул, не зная, что и ответить.

Больше, чем неправдоподобно высокий потолок, больше, чем размеры помещения, поражало количество мутантов в нём. Тысячи клокочущих тварей. Снующих туда-сюда без дела. Дерущихся друг с другом за какое-то мясо.  
Тысячи.   
И за тысячей – а может и не одной – этих тварей, спрятанный за решёткой, горел единственный источник света. Красный.   
Неестественно яркий красный уголь. 

Дайчи посмотрел на мачете в своей руке. 

– Но это… невозможно, Куроо, – бессильно простонал Дайчи. – Есть пределы наших возможностей. Мы… мы же живые. Мы не цифровая проекция, мы не нарисованы.   
– Нам нужно зажечь Печь. Если вернём огонь, всё здесь разгорится, и эти твари, наконец-то, подохнут.   
– Какую ещё?!.. – начал Дайчи, но Куроо уже достал сохранённые схемы, складывая их вместе и поднимая перед собой.   
Незаконченный рисунок местной кремационной печи отлично накладывался на город мутантов.   
Дайчи присмотрелся.   
– Охренеть… Да всё это место – одна сплошная печь!

И немудрено, что рисунок на листке больше походил на схему городской фонтанной площади. Линии сопел и решёток расчертили весь этот огромный зал и упирались в то самое мрачное сооружении, с закрытой решёткой реликвией.   
Печь.   
Один в один увеличенный в несколько раз парк фонтанов у дворца Эдо, только вместо водяных стен, здесь должны быть огненные.  
И все эти твари ходили по полу, из которого должен был литься огонь. Они буквально стояли на огромной конфорке. Давно потухшей, но всё же.  
Это был не крематорий, это была духовка.

Им не хватало третьего куска схемы, но Дайчи и так уже разглядел самое важное. У основания ступеней справа выступали трубы. Скорее всего, через них и подавался газ или что-то, что могло подпалить это местечко.   
А в кармане у него лежала подобранная зажигалка. 

– Пустим газ, – заворожено пробормотал Дайчи. – Вернём огонь.  
– Нам не придётся драться против всей этой своры. Огонь всё сделает за нас. Освободит путь к главной Печи, – подрагивающий шёпот Куроо походил на увещевания демона-искусителя. – И когда всё закончится, мы заберём реликвию.  
Дайчи заворожено помотал головой.  
Звучало логично. Но…  
– Но как только мы спустимся, все эти твари нападут на нас. Ничего не выйдет.  
– Если будем действовать быстро, то придётся убить не больше мутантов, чем мы уже положили в коридоре. Я буду отстреливаться, ты – работать с газом. Мы справимся!  
– Куроо… – голос у Дайчи позорно дрогнул. Что он хотел сказать?   
Я боюсь за тебя? Я боюсь, что накосячу?  
Это всё было слишком. Слишком много тварей. Слишком опасная вылазка. Слишком много огня…

Куроо положил ладонь на его плечо и крепко сжал. 

– Мы словно в легенде очутились, Савамура, в одной из тех, что берут за душу. В них столько страхов и опасностей, Савамура, что даже не хочется узнавать конец, потому что не верится, что он будет хорошим.  
– Куроо.  
– Но в конце всё проходит. И даже самый непроглядный мрак рассеивается. Грядёт новый день, и когда засветит солнце, оно будет светить ещё ярче.   
– Боже мой, Куроо, ты... – выдохнул Дайчи, не веря своим ушам: – Ты помнишь это наизусть?  
– Такие великие легенды врезаются в сердце, и запоминаются на всю жизнь, Савамура, – поучительно сказал Куроо, без тени улыбки в серьёзном взгляде. Дайчи только и мог, что открывать и закрывать рот. – Давай же, спроси меня.  
– Поверить не могу, ты серьёзно цитируешь Властелина Колец?  
– Спроси меня! Ну!  
Дайчи фыркнул.  
– Эм… На что мы опираемся, Куроо?  
Куроо улыбнулся. Широко, шкодливо и счастливо.  
– Я опираюсь на тебя, Саамура. А ты – опирайся на меня. Тогда (внимание, сейчас будет спойлер!) конец будет счастливым. Договорились?  
– Жесть, – нервно хохотнул Дайчи, сцапав руку Куроо на своём плече и сильно её стиснув. Пальцы Куроо мелко вибрировали и были холодными. – Опирайся, сколько влезет.

Пока мутанты их не замечали, но скоро всё изменится.   
Глубоко вздохнув, они кивнули друг другу и припустили по ступеням вниз.

– Это ведь нормально, что у нас нет третьего куска схемы? – громким шёпотом спросил Дайчи, на ходу рассматривая обрывки бумаги. На первом листке была такая же оборванная исповедь учёного, как и на втором.   
«… Что-то пошло не так. Мы облажались. Помощи ждать неоткуда. Но у нас ещё есть шанс всё исправить. У меня есть этот шанс. Я должен закончить свой крематорий раньше, чем станет слишком поздно».   
Нет, серьёзно, кто придумывает все эти тексты?!  
– Наверное, по замыслу игры, мы должны были исследовать здесь каждый кабинет? Или пройти по коридору в другую сторону, чтобы найти все подсказки? Не знаю! – весело и легкомысленно отозвался Куроо, широкими прыжками преодолевая ступени.   
– Судя по качеству этой «схемы», единственное, что мы потеряли важного: очередной драматичный набор слов от мистера-учёного, – кивнул Дайчи, удобнее перехватывая свой «щит». Не хватало только громыхнуть им по ступеням, и таким образом сообщить каждой из тысячи твари о своём появлении.

Ближайшие к ним мутанты насторожились, повернув головы и оскалив жуткие пасти.   
Куроо вырвался вперёд, обгоняя Дайчи и поднимая пистолет. Первая и самая шустрая тварь, успевшая раньше других оказаться у заветного механизма, получила пулю в выпуклый лоб.   
На её место тут же встал Дайчи, переводя дыхание и суетливо ощупывая пусковой клапан. Сердце его упало.   
Он был недоделан.

– Всё нормально? – не отрываясь от расстрела мутантов, спросил Куроо.   
Твари падали, повизгивая и захлёбываясь своим клокотанием, но на их место тут же вставали другие.   
Ещё немного и вся остальная толпа поймёт, что в их «мутантский город» вторглись незваные гости.   
И что с ними будет тогда, Дайчи думать совсем не хотел.   
Как Куроо будет перезаряжать пистолет, думать тоже не хотелось.

– Какова вероятность, что вместе с третьим куском схемы мог находиться какой-нибудь ключ? Или рычаг, – не теряя надежды, Дайчи лихорадочно ощупывал и осматривал со всех сторон трубу с клапаном. Даже постучал пальцем по неподвижному манометру, как будто бы это могло разбудить его и запустить работу.   
Да, рычаг бы здесь очень пригодился. 

– Чёрт, – простонал Куроо. – Ненавижу собирательство. Насколько всё плохо?  
–Ну, – Дайчи заозирался по сторонам.   
Могла ли игра оставить шанс для неудачников, сунувшихся в самый замес, толком не подготовившись?   
Но ничего, что могло бы заменить рычаг, не находилось.   
Куроо продолжал отстреливаться, приближая конец магазина. Но даже так он не переставал сыпать гениальными идеями на ходу:  
– Стукни по нему?   
– Что у тебя с патронами?  
– Если ты со своим боевым щитом меня прикроешь, я с удовольствием заменю магазин.  
Дайчи так и сделал. Встал рядом с Куроо, немного оттеснив его плечом, и хорошенько раскрутил стальной лист на цепи, раскидывая напрыгивающих тварей. 

– Надо отступать. Пока остальные мутанты не пришли по нашу душу. Добьём этих в коридоре и… уй! – Дайчи даже толком испугаться не успел, только чувствительно приложился затылком об пол, грохнувшись на спину.   
Сверху на него давила тяжесть мёртвого мутанта с простреленной головой.  
– Боюсь, Саамура, с отступлением уже ничего не выйдет. Мы разворотили осиное гнездо, – гремел над ним голос Куроо и его выстрелы. 

Скинув труп, Дайчи отполз обратно к пусковому клапану, грохоча щитом по бетонному полу. В ушибленной голове хороводом кружились всевозможные варианты, которые у них оставались, один тупее другого.  
Он бессмысленно потёр большим пальцем резьбу штока, такую одинокую и бесполезную без подходящего рычага. Опустил взгляд к надоевшей и позвякивающей цепи на руке, и прищурился. Так…

– Саамура! – окрикнул его Куроо тем возмущённо-печальным тоном, каким обычно уточнял, долго ли ещё он будет занимать туалет.  
– Я очень-очень-очень стараюсь, – пропыхтел Дайчи, с трудом выворачивая и без того настрадавшуюся руку, и обкручивая цепью наручника шток. Звенья цепи на удивление неплохо цеплялись за резьбу.   
Это такой бред.  
«Это всего лишь игра!» – мысленно взвыл Дайчи, упирая «щит» в колено трубы и потихоньку пытаясь прокрутить шток.   
Чёртова гадская сумасшедшая игра.  
Что ей стоит хоть немножко поддаться им?  
Хоть чуть-чуть?  
–Давай, давай, – бормотал Дайчи, поглядывая на стрелку манометра. Подлая, всё так же безжизненно лежала на нулевых показателях.

Куроо начал пятиться, пока ещё отстреливаясь. Скоро ему снова потребуется перезарядить пистолет. 

Обливаясь потом, Дайчи всеми мыслями и молитвами обратился к штоку клапана. Заклиная его, умоляя, угрожая.   
Ну, пожалуйста!  
Окольцованное запястье прострелило болью. Цепь надрывно скрипнула и треснула.  
Стрелка манометра задрожала и неуверенно задёргалась между первыми значениями.   
Шток всё-таки провернулся.

– Есть, Куроо! – крикнул Дайчи, с трудом отдирая перекрученные руки от клапана. Щит больше не волочился за ним следом, но облегчение было недолгим: всё-таки польза от него тоже имелась.  
Подхватив верный кусок стали, Дайчи подбежал к Куроо, закрывая его от наглых и озлобленных тварей. 

Мутантов было слишком много. Даже с заменившим магазин Куроо, отстреливающим тварей из-за спины Дайчи, удерживать их натиск становилось всё сложнее. Они попятились.  
Воздух наполнился свистом и запахом газа.  
Твари налезали со всех сторон.

– Где огонь? – Куроо уже приходилось отбиваться от самых резвых мутантов рукояткой пистолета. В ход шёл даже фонарик.  
Выставив перед собой щит, Дайчи выудил из кармана зажигалку.  
– Есть вот это. Но я понятия не имею, где и как нужно… – договорить он не успел.   
Куроо молча сцапал зажигалку, чиркнул колёсиком и, помедлив секунду (за которую Дайчи рубанул мачете по горлу несущемуся к нему мутанту), замахнулся и бросил её вниз.  
Почему-то полёт зажжённой зажигалки вызвал неподдельный интерес у тварей. Почти все подняли свои жуткие морды, прослеживая её путь. Куроо с Дайчи даже смогли протолкаться вверх по ступеням, занимая удобную позицию у прохода в коридор.  
– Просто кинуть? Серьёзно? В каком фильме ты это видел? – выдохнул Дайчи, оглядываясь.   
Зажигалка грохнулась на пол. Кажется затухнув.  
– Ну, или так? – цокнул языком Куроо, поднял пистолет и, прикрыв правый глаз, выстрелил, целясь то ли в зажигалку, то ли в одно из сопел. 

Пламя вырвалось сразу из нескольких отверстий, настолько большое и яркое, что Дайчи испуганно дёрнулся к коридору, утягивая за собой и Куроо. Они рухнули в проход, даже там ощущая волну жара. Откуда-то сверху выкатилась решётка, грохнув об пол и отрезав их от творящегося в огромном зале огненного ада.   
Кажется, начинался синематик…   
– Эй! – возмутился Куроо, вскочив и схватившись было за прутья решётки, но тут же отскочил, болезненно зашипев. Горячо.  
Браслет наручника на запястье тоже накалился, на уши давило, словно они решили прокатиться на скоростном лифте до смотровой площадки токийской башни.   
Цепочка пламени неслась по залу, пожирая всё на своём пути. Ну, точно огненное шоу. Только вместо торжественной музыки и аплодисментов – визг сгорающих мутантов, запертых в ловушке.  
Оценить заботу игры, они смогли буквально через несколько минут: обезумевшие от боли твари, пытались спастись, врезаясь и сотрясая решётку. 

Дайчи замутило. Найдя на ощупь удивительно холодную в такой жаре руку Куроо, вцепился в неё, как в спасательный круг. Куроо стиснул его в ответ и отвернулся от решётки, морщась.

– Как… – Куроо закашлялся и потёр заслезившиеся глаза. Вонь стояла страшная. – Как будем тушить здесь всё?  
Дайчи открыл рот, моргнул и обхватил живот, сползая вниз по стене и задыхаясь от душащего его нервного смеха.  
– Мы, кажется, немного перестарались, – с трудом выдавил он.   
Куроо рухнул рядом. Его колотило, как при лихорадке.   
– Думаешь?   
– Реликвия… всё ещё там.  
– Если пережила это пожарище.   
– Нам бы самим его пережить, – Дайчи тяжёло вздохнул. Голова немного кружилась. Можно было попробовать вскрыть решётку или вернуться туда, откуда начали. Но им овладела такая дикая усталость, что он лишь прижался к боку Куроо, вжавшись лбом в его плечо. – Куроо. Поспойлери ещё?  
– Когда в следующем году я предложу отпраздновать второй год отношений в игровом клубе, ты пошлёшь меня в задницу. И я даже не буду в обиде.  
Дайчи фыркнул. Поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее.  
– Может и не пошлю. Есть у меня шанс за год научиться обыгрывать тебя в «камень-ножницы-бумага»?  
– Слишком много спойлеров, Саамура, – улыбнулся ему Куроо, прищурив глаза.   
На секунду стало откровенно наплевать на творящееся вокруг.   
Пока рядом что-то оглушительно не заскрежетало, заставив обоих подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. 

– Решётка, – выдохнули хором, и Куроо, словно кот, одним слитым движением подскочил на ноги, наводя пистолет на вновь открывшийся проход.   
Дайчи встал куда более неуклюже, тоже выглянув из коридора. 

– Ну и как это понимать? – мрачно спросил Куроо, настороженно оглядываясь. 

Огонь по-прежнему горел, но уже не так яростно. Изящные языки пламени танцевали над своими соплами, как будто торжественно приглашали пройти по дорожке между ними.   
Дайчи ожидал увидеть обезображенные тела, но вокруг лишь блестел стеклянный песок.   
Больше ничего и не намекало на страхолюдин-мутантов. 

– Смотри, – сказал Дайчи, кивком головы показывая на главную печь. Решётка, опущенная с самого начала, тоже поднялась. И внутри печи, помимо огня, всё ещё блестело нечто, предназначенное для них.

– Типа, заслужили? – ядовито поинтересовался Куроо, обращаясь куда-то в потолок. Хотелось посмеяться, но было слишком не по себе. Как будто они тут сами – подопытные кролики, развлекающие сумасшедшую дамочку-игру своими злоключениями.   
– Пошли?   
– А вдруг тут снова всё вспыхнет? – заспорил Куроо, водя дулом пистолета от одной кучки стеклянного праха к другой. Но тут же тяжело вздохнул, опустил оружие и устало махнул рукой.   
Выбора у них всё равно не было. Оставаться тут и дальше совсем не хотелось.

Возле фонтанов огня снова стало жарко. Идти пришлось по одному, строго между соплами, стараясь не приближаться к ним. Судьбу мутантов повторять совсем не хотелось.  
Отворённая печь была похожа на огромную жаровню. Огня здесь почти уже не осталось. Только крупные угли переливались и мерцали, словно звёзды.  
Завораживающе.  
– Здесь бы рыбку пожарить, – задумчиво протянул Куроо. Хлопнул себя по щекам и сосредоточенно нахмурился. – Дотянешься?   
– У меня же есть мачете, – посмеялся Дайчи, подходя к печи и примеряясь.

То, что они так долго искали и ради чего столько всего прошли, горело и сверкало ярче огня, ярче углей.   
«Как же ты не сгорела?» – только и подумал Дайчи, подцепляя кончиком мачете реликвию и подкатывая её к краю.   
На подставленный Куроо «щит» вывалилось оно.   
Стекло и заточённый внутри него пылающий уголёк. 

– Ну, привет, – ядовито протянул Куроо, пристально разглядывая кусок стекла. Сверкало, как алмаз.   
Немного помедлив и поводив возле огненной стекляшки рукой, он всё-таки отважился взять её. Взвесил в руке, довольно протянув: – Тёплая.  
– И что теперь? – почему-то прошептал Дайчи, и тут же пожалел о своём вопросе.  
Ответ последовал слишком стремительно: погремел взрыв возле пусковой трубы. А следом за первым взрывом со всех сторон громыхнула волна новых.   
На мгновение Дайчи даже показалось, что он, наконец-то, рассмотрел высокий потолок, настолько ярко стало вокруг. Ярко и одуряющее жарко. Земля под ногами затряслась, а глаза обожгло горячими вспышками.   
Дайчи зажмурился, не в силах даже толком вдохнуть, и двинулся туда, где должен был стоять Куроо.   
Очередной взрыв почти выбил у него землю из-под ног. Их с Куроо подтолкнуло друг к другу, подхватило вместе порывом обжигающего вихря, сбило с ног, и…

Глаза Дайчи открыл уже не в пылающем крематории заброшенной лаборатории.   
Каменистая земля, на которой он растянулся, вибрировала и дрожала, подгоняя скорее вставать и уносить отсюда (где бы он ни был) ноги. 

– Са-амура! – донеслось до него сквозь рокот и гудение.   
Куроо рядом, хорошо.  
Охнув от боли в запястье, Дайчи кое-как уселся и огляделся. 

На этот раз игра выкинула их у подножия горы. Похоже, той самой, где и был заточён Демон. Позади оставалась дорога, исчезающая в жуткого вида пещерах. Если бы они были повыше, наверняка удалось разглядеть и изгибы рек, и густые заросли леса, и холм, с которого всё началось.  
А теперь игра почти закончилась.  
На это намекала ещё и довольно мрачная обстановка.   
Небо заволокли тяжёлые тучи, затянув его полностью, спрятав от них солнце.   
Тёмная гора, последнее пристанище демона, гудела, рокотала – точно Годзилла перед атакой плазмой. Только вместо плазмы из вершины горы вырывалась пузырящаяся чернота. Она сползала, подобно потокам лавы, поднимая вокруг себя столпы дыма, тянущегося к небу, принимающего форму всевозможных чудищ.   
Не хватало только огненных комет, врезающихся в землю, да ходячих мертвецов, для полной картины начинающегося апокалипсиса. 

– Надеюсь, нам не придётся лезть на гору, – пробормотал Дайчи, закинув голову наверх и неотрывно наблюдая за рвущимся из горы потоком черноты.  
С неба падало, кружась, что-то вроде чёрного снега. И ещё – осколки горы.

– Савамура, блин! – крикнул ему на ухо Куроо, сгребая в охапку и уволакивая за собой от подножия.   
– Я могу сам, – пыхтел Дайчи, извиваясь в его руках, но обидно соскальзывая пятками по каменной крошке.   
На то место, где он, оглушённый сменой обстановки, стоял, раскрыв рот, рухнуло несколько булыжников.   
– Незаметно, до тебя не докричаться! – Куроо оттащил его к дороге, но не спешил опускать. Стоял, прижав к своей груди и мрачно сопел в затылок. 

Отсюда лучше было видно, как чёрная жижа изгибалась, увеличивалась в размерах и принимала форму огромных когтеобразных пальцев.   
Что-то сидело внутри этой горы. Этому чему-то там было очень тесно. И теперь оно выбиралось наружу.

– У нас есть все реликвии, – напомнил Дайчи, неловко похлопав кольцо сжимающих его рук. Куроо позади тяжело вздохнул. – Значит, всё не так уж плохо. Мы можем навалять этой… фигне. Как наваляли уже всем остальным.  
– И потом мы вернёмся домой?

Когтистые лапы из бурлящей жижи увеличивались в размерах и врезались в поверхность горы, словно пытались содрать мешающий панцирь. Вибрация земли всё увеличивалась. Летели камни. Страшные фигуры, созданные из дыма, разлетались по миру в виде двухголовых змей.   
Над вершиной горы забурлило чёрное, и, вспыхнув огнём, на фоне мрачного неба показались рога. 

Было слишком шумно, один ветер выл так отчаянно и пронзительно, что говорить было сложно. Но Дайчи всё равно услышал в голосе Куроо вопрос и сомнение.  
Они ведь так долго шли сюда, но так до конца и не были уверены в том, что это поможет. Возможно, всё было зря, все эти сумасшедшие испытания и страхи.   
Возможно, когда игра кончится, они навсегда зависнут в бесконечном цифровом пространстве, паря там, пока не состарятся и не умрут, или не распадутся на пиксели.  
Но они будут вместе.  
– Что? – переспросил Куроо. Он был так близко, что Дайчи кожей ощущал суматошное биение его сердца. Если бы ещё на спине не болталась какая-то неудобная фигня, он бы с радостью откинулся в его руках поудобнее.   
– А потом мы вернёмся домой! – громко и решительно сказал Дайчи. – А если что-то пойдёт не так – попробуем вернуться к Годзилле. Ты вроде бы жильё там присмотрел?  
Куроо щекотно фыркнул, тяжело навалился сверху и – Дайчи невольно дёрнулся – подло укусил его за шею.  
– Эй, ну ты!.. 

Возмущение Дайчи заглушил раскат грома: словно небо раскололось и рухнуло вниз.   
Но на самом деле раскололась только Дьявольская гора.  
Во все стороны тут же хлынула чёрная жижа, поглощая камня, принимая форму устрашающей паукообразной рогатой твари.

– Доставай реликвии, Саамура. Наш красавчик почти освободился, – провозгласил Куроо с привычной самоуверенной усмешкой в голосе, отпуская его и отходя на шаг.   
– А что именно нам надо делать с собранными реликвиями? – Дайчи поспешно похлопал себя по карманам. Пусто. Сунул в них пальцы, снова похлопал.  
Он нахмурился. Когда он вообще в последний раз держал реликвии в руках? Лесную сунул в карман, но потом была Годзилла и её выбитый зуб… Дайчи охватила паника, и он принялся похлопывать себя везде, даже там, где карманов не было. Потянулся к креплению на спине, но это – да что же это такое! – был снова всего лишь его меч.  
– Они должны соединиться. Пока ты тупил в гору, я вот что обнаружил: это, типа, алтарь, и... Савамура, что с тобой?  
– В карманах ничего, – прошептал Дайчи, уставившись себе под ноги. Набравшись смелости, порывисто повернулся к Куроо и повторил это, глядя ему в лицо и показательно проводя руками по плоским карманам брюк. – Похоже, я их выронил. Пока нас мотало по играм… Чёрт, Куроо, извини.  
– Просто достань их, – Куроо поднял брови, как будто не слышал его.   
– Но в карманах ничего не лежит! – воскликнул Дайчи, чуть ли не по локти, опуская руки в карманы. Хотя, почему это «чуть»?   
Горный Дьявол открыл сразу несколько пар своих демонических глаз, но Дайчи было не до него: он ошалело уставился на собственные руки, опущенные в карманы и, правда, по локти. Словно решил порыться в просторном походном рюкзаке.  
– Охренеть, – выдохнул Дайчи, нащупывая и выуживая сияющие реликвии, зелёную и синюю.   
– Инвентарь, – со знанием дела важно кивнул Куроо. В его руке красным горело стекло, добытое у мутантов. 

Демон яростно заревел, перебрал множеством когтистых лап и, заметив их, начал спускаться с горы.  
«С того, что от неё осталось», – нервно подумал Дайчи.   
Стараясь не оглядываться на ползущую к ним тварь, он подскочил к Куроо и тоже склонился над алтарём: здоровым валуном, от которого начиналась дорога. На поверхности камня было что-то выбито: узоры сплетались в непонятные слова на выдуманном языке, но главное – на нём было три выемки. Точно под их реликвии.  
Ну, хоть здесь они всё сделали правильно. 

– Давайте, Боги, – приговаривал Куроо, торопливо расставляя сверкающие реликвии в алтаре. – Отправляйте этого красавчика к праотцам.  
– А нас – домой, – напомнил Дайчи, замирая, когда последняя реликвия расположилась на своём месте.

Он ожидал чего-то… чего-то.   
Но секунды ожидания всё шли, как и Демон с горы, и – ничего.  
Совсем ничего. Реликвии издевательски ярко светили, каждый своим цветом, но толку от этого…

– Нет-нет-нет, ну что не так? – затараторил Куроо, переставляя реликвии местами. И снова. Никакой реакции, никакой супер-силы, которая могла бы им помочь. – Что тебе ещё нужно?!  
– Куроо, – Дайчи потянул его ближе к себе, не отводя взгляда от нависающей над ними демонической твари.   
Бурлящая чёрная жижа капала с огромных жвал чудища, точно ядовитая слюна, выжигая в камнях вокруг алтаря дыры.   
Они одновременно развернулись убегать, но позади уже не было ничего, кроме тьмы и чудищ из неё, только и поджидающих их.  
Бежать было некуда.

– Что ж… – нервно усмехнулся Куроо, уставившись на Дайчи в упор лихорадочно блестящими глазами. Зрачки дрожали в такт биения сердца Дайчи, и он чувствительно закусил губу. Куроо смотрел на него так, словно хотел наглядеться напоследок: – Придётся нам всё-таки проверить, есть ли жизнь после смерти в игре.  
– Сейчас я достану меч, – Дайчи пытался говорить весело, но голос у него позорно дрожал. Как и рука, которую Куроо бережно положил на рукоять меча, привычно помогая: – Достану его. И мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого.  
– Нет, ну такому тебе я просто не могу проиграть, – хохотнул Куроо, перекрикивая завывания творящегося вокруг конца света. На его поднятом кулаке вызывающе разгорелось пламя.  
Дайчи обнажил меч, в этот раз даже не зацепившись ни за что. Довёл движение до конца, и поднял меч перед собой. Если бы у него был щит…  
– Хочешь спойлеров, Саамура? – в воцарившейся на секунду звенящей тишине ярко прозвучал смешливый голос Куроо.

Чудище страшно взревело и обрушилось на них всей своей отвратительной чёрной сущностью.

«Хочу! Спойлери мне, ну же!» – Дайчи хотел бы, чтобы Куроо его услышал, но сейчас он даже собственного голоса не слышал.  
Но продолжал упрямо выкрикивать всё, что приходило в голову: «Мы не умрём. У нас – годовщина. Чёрт возьми, я люблю тебя» – зная, что Куроо тоже пытался ему что-то сказать. Возможно даже, то же самое.

Когда демон почти достиг их, Куроо выпустил печально потерявшийся в глубинах чёрной жижи огненный шар, а Дайчи – размахнулся мечом. И в тот момент алтарь вспыхнул белым светом. 

Три луча – красный, зелёный и синий – вонзились в запузырившееся брюхо демона, словно копья, поразив его насквозь.  
Демон взревел, раскидывая вокруг себя ошмётки чёрной жижи. Алтарь, превратившийся в сплошной сгусток сумасшедшее яркого света, жёг демона, заставляя плавиться, и медленно-медленно оттеснял его обратно к горе.   
Земля содрогнулась, сбивая Куроо и Дайчи с ног, но на свет реликвии это не повлияло.  
Вокруг заметались тени орущих тварей из темноты. Их тоже доставали лучи света, прошивая, точно иголкой тонкую ткань, и разрывая на кусочки. Свет был повсюду. Поглощал всё вокруг, растворял в себе и нёсся дальше.   
Дайчи зажмурился, спасаясь от яркости, и привстал на вновь занывшем локте. Земля всё ещё подрагивала, и он оставил попытки подняться, только шарил руками вокруг, пытаясь найти Куроо.   
Что-то грохнуло прямо над ними, задрожало и сверху и снизу, и голова Дайчи закружилась, потяжелела.  
«Я сейчас потеряю сознание!» – пугающе ясно понял Дайчи, распластанный по шершавой земле давящей на него со всех сторон силой.   
Он не хотел отрубаться. Только не сейчас.   
Он ещё не нашёл Куроо и не узнал все спойлеры…

И когда Дайчи открыл глаза – перед ним покачивался блестящий бейдж со знакомой надписью «Сато-сан».  
Вокруг суетились люди, было слышно множество голосов и писк каких-то приборов.   
– Савамура-сан, вы в порядке? – взволновано обратилась к нему Сато-сан.  
Дайчи моргнул. Поднял ладони к лицу – ох, как же затекли его несчастные руки! – посмотрел на свои три шрама, а потом вздрогнул и слишком порывисто для своего состояния попытался сесть.  
– Ох, Савамура-сан! – придержали его Сато-сан и кто-то ещё из персонала, так что, переждав приступ тошноты, Дайчи всё-таки смог осмотреться. И первое, что он увидел…  
– Эй, Саамура, – хриплым, словно спросонья, голосом сказал ему Куроо.   
Бледный, измученный, завёрнутый в плед – живой и невредимый. 

Сердце грохнуло раз, другой – и под его набирающий обороты ритм, Дайчи расслабленно обмяк, устало прислоняясь к кому-то. 

– Я в порядке, – пробормотал он, отвечая Сато-сан.   
Кажется, на его плечи тоже накинули плед и начали что-то втолковывать, но это не точно.   
Он слишком устал.   
Он просто не сводил с Куроо глаз, и смаковал это прекрасное чувство, которого ему так не хватало всё это время.

Чувство вернуться домой.

*** 

Их отпустили не сразу.  
Очень долго извинялись. Очень долго оказывали первую помощь и приводили в чувства.  
Потом снова извинялись, сбивчиво пересказывая всё, что произошло с того момента, как Токио содрогнулся от первого толчка.   
Потом их осматривал доктор, к счастью, отправив домой, отдыхать и обращаться по необходимости.   
Кажется, планировалась ещё одна порция извинений, но выносить это ни Куроо, ни Дайчи уже не могли. 

А на улице было приятно свежо.  
Загорались первые фонари.

Они застыли у входа в здание развлекательного центра, молча наблюдая за торопливо-суетливой жизнью родного (ведь Дайчи же уже почти не терялся по дороге к универу!) города. Как будто уезжали на несколько долгих месяцев, всё вокруг казалось одновременно другим и таким родным… 

– Пойдём домой пешком, – тихо предложил Куроо, блеснув глазом из-под своей всклоченной чёлки.   
– Не дойдём ведь.  
– Сколько пройдём.   
– Купим такояки, – оживился Дайчи.  
– И пиво.  
– Море пива!  
– Они сказали, что нас не было в комнате, – пробормотал Куроо, потирая лоб. Там у него была солидных размеров шишка. 

Дайчи не был уверен, что готов прямо сейчас обсуждать случившееся. Но всё-таки кивнул, задумчиво потирая свой ушибленный локоть.

Да. Они так и сказали.   
Что, когда сработала тревога, к ним поспешили сотрудники, помочь справиться с аппаратурой и покинуть здание. Но никого в их комнате не нашли. Как будто Куроо с Дайчи сами ушли. Землетрясение продолжалось ещё какое-то время, остаточная вибрация, и всё такое.   
Они сказали, что камеры в их комнате отключились после первого же толчка.  
Они сказали, что вернулись в здание и приступили к осмотру помещений уже после того, как кризис миновал.  
Примерно так и звучали все объяснения. 

Куроо с Дайчи молча сошли со ступеней и поплелись в сторону своего района. Тесно притиснувшись плечами, хоть на улице и хватало места, чтобы разойтись. 

– И что ты думаешь? – спросил Дайчи. Версия, что они упали и вместе потеряли сознание, казалась самой оптимальной и нормальной. Так они и сказали сотрудникам центра. Но не могли же они видеть друг друга, находясь в обмороке? Как не могло быть у них одного Чистилища на двоих.

Куроо прикрыл глаза, и лицо его стало мечтательным.  
– Думаю, что хочу такояки с осьминогом. И тебя.

Дайчи прыснул. Не выдержал и приобнял его, заставляя идти немного склонившись. Дылда потому что.  
– С возвращением, – пробормотал он, неловко прищурившись.  
– С возвращением, – отозвался Куроо, покраснев скулами.

Им ещё предстояло многое обдумать и обсудить.   
И решить, что делать с компенсацией, которую так жарко обещала администрация клуба. Играть снова или отдавать игровые часы кому-то из знакомых категорически не хотелось. И всё же…

И всё же сейчас Дайчи больше волновало безумное желание поцеловать Куроо. Или хотя бы идти, сжав его руку в своей. Хоть какой-то плюс в путешествии по сумасшедшему игровому миру у них, оказывается, имелся.  
Нет уж. Как дойдут до первой же станции, дальше – поедут. К чёрту долгие прогулки. У них, в конце концов, всё ещё годовщина.   
Терпеть больше не было сил.

Дайчи сунул руки в карманы, пряча их от искушения, и натолкнулся пальцами на что-то.   
В его ладони лежала несколько помятая, но ещё не начатая упаковка жвачки.  
«Когда это я её покупал?» – заторможено подумал Дайчи.

– Савамура? Что-то случилось?

Дайчи вздрогнул, мотнул головой и, подняв взгляд на Куроо и его шишку, улыбнулся.

– Ничего. Будешь жвачку?


End file.
